


Whips and Chains Excite Me

by AMSNI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Collars, D/s, Dom!Maggie, Dom/sub, F/F, sub!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMSNI/pseuds/AMSNI
Summary: Humans all have one of two letters on their wrists, D for dominant or S for Submissive. It's become such a normal part of society that no one seems to notice or care when submissive are in collars or on leashes in public, it is seen like wedding bands or hand holding.Established Sanvers.





	1. Oh Snap!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. I have no idea about an update schedule. May not continue unless people want another chapter of this. It will basically just be a day in the life of type plot where things can come up but its not meant to have like a hero's cycle or leading up to a climax.

Kara wasn’t used to this. She wasn’t used to seeing this. Not with Alex. She was acting differently and it was just too weird. She knew that this could happen, it should happen. But she got so used to how things were. It was weird. She was used to seeing it in public, doms sitting with the subs kneeling by their sides but it was jarring seeing Alex in that position, collar around her neck. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t face her. Not like that. It wasn’t the first time she saw the collar on her. Alex had gotten called into work by the DEO to come in unexpectedly before, usually Maggie wasn’t home to take it off her during this time. But it was different to see her like that.

This was just one aspect she didn’t think she could ever understand about life on Earth.

This was so much different. Kara wished it was just like that time in the coffee shop so she could leave without being seen and just ignore the fact that she saw her sister like that.

Instead when she entered her sister’s apartment she saw Alex, naked, except for her sleek thick black leather collar, on all fours next to the coffee table which had the large thick Whangee cane. She saw the bleeding marks on Alex’s back and bottom. Before she had time to really think about the fact that her sister was naked and bleeding in front of her she saw what caused those marks instead.

“I couldn’t find that one with the green label instead I got this one with the blue label.” Maggie walked into the room holding a small ointment container. “Oh hey Kara.” Maggie wasn’t sure how this was going to go. So when she found herself half in the wall being strangled by her submissive’s sister, she wasn’t surprised. She was trying to push Kara off but as it turns out the whole ‘Of Steel’ part was actually really accurate about how Kara’s body felt.

“Kara stop! Get off her!” Alex was yelling trying to pull Kara off Maggie.

“Go pack a bag we’re leaving.” Kara answered turning to face Alex.

“Kara stop! What the hell got into you!” She screamed, something Kara saw in her expression, or heard in her voice, made Kara finally release Maggie.

“She hurt you! You’re literally bleeding!” She yelled not taking her eyes off Maggie. “Go pack a bag Alex. We’re leaving.”

“It was a caning Kara, I’m not going anywhere.” Alex seemed so confused as to why this was an issue. But then it hit her. Things like this were well known, hell they had three whole aisles in Wal Mart, but Kara most likely never saw it. “It was consensual. It’s like a part of foreplay. Just, I don’t want to discuss this with my sister. Just Google it okay.” Alex, now very aware of her nakedness grabbed the blanket from over the couch and wrapped it around herself. Maggie was still fully dressed thankfully.

“So this is a normal thing?” Kara asked looking between the two. She really didn’t understand this aspect of sex on Earth.

“It is.” Maggie spoke up, her voice sounding rather horse from being strangled.

“And Maggie isn’t beating you?”

“No…well I mean she does when I ask, but it’s consensual, we make agreements on limits and everything.” Alex explained.

“Oh. Well in that case I’m just going to go leave.” Kara felt awkward about this. She wasn’t used to walking in on Alex and Maggie. She certainly wasn’t used to this different approach to it. To seeing Alex being treated and acting like the other subs that Kara has seen in movies or online (she needed a much better ad blocker). She didn’t know how she would adjust to this, how she wouldn’t feel the need to hurt Maggie every time she saw the marks on Alex.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Kara?” Alex asked slightly glaring at her sister while also trying to see what damage was done to Maggie.

“I don’t remember why I came over…” Kara answered thinking that was what Alex meant.

“How about an apology?”

“Oh, you guys don’t need to apologise.”

“I didn’t mean for us to, you almost killed Maggie!”

“I thought she was abusing you! I’m not apologizing for that!”

“It’s fine.” Maggie croaked out. “You were protecting Alex. I’d do the same. We can discuss this all later, when you know more about it. Right now though I just want to get the ointment on the marks so they can start healing and won’t scar.”

“Yeah. Do whatever you need to, to keep Alex from getting scars.” Kara nodded.

Once she was gone Alex was lying on the couch while Maggie kissed each mark before rubbing the ointment onto it. Once it was all finished Maggie just leaned against the couch sitting on the floor smiling up at Alex.

“Let me know when you’re ready for your pjs.” She reached up and started to stroke Alex’s hair.

“I will.” Alex hummed closing her eyes just enjoying the feeling and the attention. They stayed like that for a few moments before Alex asked Maggie to get on the couch too. Now with her head in Maggie’s lap Alex found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

…

When Alex woke up she was in their bed, in her pjs all tucked in all cuddled into Maggie who was absently rubbing Alex’s back while watching some movie.

“Good sleep?” Maggie felt Alex stirring in her arms and smiled down at her kissing her forehead.

“Amazing.” She replied kissing Maggie’s cheek in return before going back to cuddling into her. “What are you watching?”

“The greatest Christmas movie ever!” Just as she finished speaking the movie interrupted her filling the room with the words. Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!

“Christmas movie?”

“It takes place during Christmas. It’s a Christmas movie.” She justified tightening her hold over her sub.

“Should we discuss what happened earlier with Kara?” Alex asked after a few comfortable silent moments went by. Maggie let go of Alex and adjusted herself sitting up fully in the bed.

“She doesn’t understand everything after thirteen years here. She doesn’t have the same brain chemistry that we do so she doesn’t understand how that could be anything but abuse.” Alex started to explain.

“She thought I was beating you and abusing you so she wanted to protect you. That’s all that happened Alex.” She smiled wanting to diminish any fears from her mind. “I’d react the same if I walked in a room and as far as I could tell someone was hurting you. She’s just protective of you. Nothing wrong with that.”

“She almost killed you.” Alex stressed.

“To protect you! Do we need to maybe talk about boundaries and not just strolling in here without letting us know she might come over? Yeah. I mean she doesn’t need to know about our sex life. But I’m not angry at her for trying to protect you. I’d be angry if she didn’t. Why don’t you call her and see if she wants to come here for lunch?”

“Wait what time is it now?” Alex was starting to wonder just how long she was asleep for.

“It’s only eight. You slept soundly all night. My back was getting stiff on the couch so I just moved you to the bed. You didn’t even stir.” She shrugged. “But then again you usually do sleep soundly after one of our of sessions.” Maggie did love how she was able to help Alex release all her stress and tension. She went back to stroking Alex’s hair smiling as it seemed to calm her down too. “So do you want to invite her over for lunch?”

“Hmm?” Alex shook her head trying to stay out of subspace. “I mean yes let’s invite her to lunch.” Alex sighed revelling in the feel of Maggie’s hand.

…

Alex was in the kitchen double check that the food wasn’t burning when Kara arrived. She knocked and found it hard to look Maggie in the eye when she opened the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Kara noticed Alex in the kitchen feet away. “Wait you’re cooking? I should have brought take out.”

“Ha. I’m not that bad of a cook.” Alex rolled her eyes at her sister’s teasing.

“Yeah you are. You gave me food poison, something we didn’t think was possible.” Kara laughed hanging up her coat.

“Don’t worry, she’s taken some cooking classes.” Maggie grinned. “Plus I did all the hard stuff. She mostly just chopped. Right Babe?”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better.” Alex laughed while turning off the oven and taking out the food. “It was your idea to take those classes.”

“Well neither of us were skilled at anything higher than toaster level.” She turned back to Kara. “What can I get you to drink Kara?”

“Water is fine. Anything I can do to help?”

“Nope it just needs to cool before we can dish it.” Alex smiled at her sister getting her drink for her. While the dish cooled on the stove top Alex shared a look with Maggie both nodding. Sitting across from Kara laying the bottle of water on the coffee table between them Alex decided to address it. “We should talk about last night.”

“Yeah we should.” Kara nodded. “I did some reading, some were psychology textbooks that explained the hormone and brain chemical stuff, only on a basic level, I mean I’m sure you’d understand all the big complicated words, but yeah, they were kind of helpful, but then I found some personal blogs.”

“Okay, how did you find those?”

“Googl. But they really helped explain a few things that I just couldn’t understand. They say that usually it’s sexual, but it’s also helpful when they’re like emotional overwhelmed or whatever. So yeah. I mean so long as everything is consensual I don’t really need or want to know what you guys get up to.” Kara still wasn’t going to apologise for what she did. She is never apologizing for protecting her sister.

“That’s great Kara. I’m glad you understand that I’m not trying to hurt your sister.” Maggie smiled.

“I do.” She glanced over at the oven. “Do you think it’s cooled down enough?”

Alex laughed getting up. “I’ll go check.”

…

Lunch went great for them and after Kara had left the couple were enjoying their rare shared day off. Maggie, still dressed, lying on their bed on her tablet with Alex, who stripped the second Kara was gone, nuzzled into her side, stroking her hair with her free hand.

“What do you think about this?” She passed the device to Alex who eyed the website. It was a _toys_ website and the article in question that Maggie was asking her about was a cushioned wedge for subs to lie on while being canned, flogged or whipped. “It’s velvet so you know it’s going to be soft.”

“It would be easier on my knees.” She grinned thinking of what she could do instead on her knees.

“Alright definitely getting it. The reviews are all positive so it should be great.” Maggie went back to browsing the site and found something else that really made her body throb to see it on Alex. “Okay, now I know this is not what the intended purpose is, and I don’t believe we need it for the intended purpose but just imagine me putting you into this and then teasing you for hours, maybe days we’ll see how it goes and how you like it, but unable to do anything to get any kind of release.” Maggie showed her the picture of the model in the chastity belt. Maggie could tell from the look on Alex’s face when she described her plans for this to her, Alex was going to agree to a trial period for it if nothing else.

“Get it.” Alex kissed Maggie’s neck. “What else are you looking at?”

“Better restraints. See these ones are padded cuffs, the handcuffs are fine in a pinch and when we’re not planning on using them for too long but I don’t like how they cut up your skin. This way I can leave you wet and wanting and oh so close to the edge, tied up all day long without worrying about you getting hurt.” Maggie grinned picturing it in her mind. She couldn’t wait.

“That looks interesting.” Alex pointed to an image.

“Yeah? You want to be hung in a cage that is then hung on the wall? It’d be the best art piece I ever saw but I do like it better when you’re close to touch. Like now.” Her hand left Alex’s hair and found an already hard nipple instead for her to pinch.

“Good point.” Alex blushed burring her face into Maggie’s neck.

“Anything else you want to look at?” Maggie offered passing the machine to Alex who went though the different sections but shook her head.

“Nope, I’m good. You can checkout.” Maggie nodded and finished up before placing the tablet down on the bedside table before rolling over and completely pinning the DEO agent under her.

“Now, what was I talking about before? Delayed satisfaction? Want to give it a try without the toys?” Alex just nodded leaning up for a kiss and being rewarded with one. “Now you’re going to be a good girl right? You’re not going to disobey and touch yourself when I leave you on the edge right?” When Alex shook her head Maggie grinned. “I know, you’re my good girl.” She started to kiss her way down Alex’s body, grinning at the moans and whimpers that were coming out of the deadly agent, she made it to Alex’s thighs and loved just how wet her sub for her. Maggie paused her teasing getting a rather loud whimper in response. “I’m just getting the blindfold relax.” Ever since she first blindfolded the agent, Alex always got louder during the teasing, said that the loss of one sense really allowed Alex to feel the pleasure more. Maggie grabbed the silk strand and told Alex to lift her head as she tied the strand over her eyes. “Lie back down. Good girl.”

Maggie went back to her task this time allowing herself to taste Alex, moaning into Alex’s clit. She licked at the bud smirking as Alex’s voice became louder. Maggie nipped lightly at the bud with her teeth.

“Oh fuck.” Alex moaned her hands tangling themselves into Maggie’s hair. The cop just grinned to herself soothing the space where her teeth just touched with her tongue. It wasn’t until she was certain that Alex was close that she stopped moving instead to straddle Alex’s thighs pinning her back down.

“Now, you’re going to be a very good girl right?” Maggie asked smiling as Alex nodded, pout on her lips however. “It’s going to be worth it when I finally give you that release babe trust me.” Maggie leaned down kissing Alex and sharing her taste with her. Alex wrapped her arms tight around Maggie’s neck trying to keeping her up with her. “Such a good girl.” Maggie whispered moving to kiss, suck and bite at Alex’s neck leaving angry red marks. “Now I’m going to go into the living room and watch tv. You don’t have to come with me but you’re welcome too.” Maggie brushed the stray strand out of Alex’s face. “Do you want to keep the blindfold on?” When the agent shook her head Maggie took it off tossing it on the nightstand. Maggie pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s nose. “I’ll only make you wait an hour or so okay? We’ll work up to longer.”

“Okay.” Alex watched Maggie leave, trying to think of anything but the throbbing between her thighs.

…

 Kara glanced around the office, many of the writers had collars around their neck. Kara looked down at her wrist, the D that was carefully inked on, made to look like all the others. They appeared usually during puberty. Kara frowned. She was editing a piece that Cat wrote, about how the police found and stopped a trade of human traffickers who were selling Submissives. She saw the pictures. How those people looked just like Alex did that night. Kara heard the interviews, Cat had with some of the victims who agreed to talk to her, three kept asking what was happening to the Doms who ran the operation, they were worried, they wanted to be with the Doms. _Their_ Doms.

If Kara asked Cat what was different than a Sub who claimed it was all consensual and the ones like the trafficking victims, who also claimed the same thing. How were they suppose to know when a line was crossed. Cat would just think that there was something wrong with Kara. But Supergirl could…she wasn’t human.

So Kara waited until that night before she went to Cat as Supergirl.

“I hear you’ve gotten involved in a police case.” Supergirl spoke from her position on the balcony next to the media giant.

“I am.”

“Can I ask you something? About the case?”

“What are the police refusing to tell you?”

“It’s not about the legal side of it. It’s just…this is all off the record Ms. Grant.”

“Oh Supergirl, when I have I ever published any of our little chats?”

“I’m not human.”

“Really? Gee I had no idea.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Yes I am well aware that you are not human.”

“My species, my planet. We didn’t have this system that you do.” Supergirl pushed up the sleeve on her uniform showing her bare wrist. “How do you know that a Sub is consenting, that she isn’t being abused? I mean, those trafficking victims, they were abused and they claim they weren’t.”

Cat took a deep breath. “It’s not easy sometimes.” She started. “It all depends on the Dom. What kind of person they are. In the case with the traffickers, that is mostly Stockholm syndrome, where they believed it when they were told that they needed their captors. It still happens with couples now. There are signs, and I guess this is why you’re asking. You want to know what is the difference between consensual play and someone getting abused? If the Sub is not allowed a safe word, that is a warning sign, if the Dom ignored the safe word, or went too far because the Sub was in Subspace…you know what Subspace is right?” Cat paused looking to the Girl of Steel.

“It’s when a Sub goes into their own head, only feeling the pleasure and bliss of the actions and not the pain or at least not the negative effects of pain. This makes them vulnerable, in this mindset they almost always just automatically do whatever the Dom says. Some have been in it for days with no memory of what happened while they were in it.”

“That’s right. See it’s a sign of how much they trust their Dom, but it can be forced upon them too, their body reacting to actions they don’t want.” She continued. “If a Dom takes advantage of them in this state, that is another sign. Before a relationship gets to that level, they discuss boundaries, limits for when the Sub is in Subspace.” She tried to explain to her. “Do you understand this? It’s not easy to find out when this happens in private couples. You said you the person you’re asking for, you want to know if she’s being abused?”

“Yeah.” Supergirl sighed and explained to Cat what had happened, telling her of what she walked in on with Alex and Maggie.

“If this is the first time you saw signs of marks on her, and her Dom makes sure her cuts don’t get infected or scarred, it seems like she really cares for her.” She tried to explained. “I don’t know this couple, but from the sounds of it you do. Do you think that this Dom cares for her Sub?”

“Yeah. Yeah I think so.”

“You can keep an eye out for other signs, but unless she comes to you, or tells you if any of those things I said before are happening, it truly seems like she isn’t being abused.” Cat explained to her.

“I don’t want it to be abuse. But I’m protective of her.” Supergirl tried to explain. “Thank you Ms. Grant.”

“Anytime Supergirl. So you spent a lot of years here, if you don’t have a position, how do you date?”

“I have a fake one.” Supergirl smiled at her. “For when I pretend to be human.”

“Still refuse to tell me about what you do when you’re not in costume?”

“Sorry, I need something to keep private.” Supergirl smiled at the media giant before flying off.

…

Alex had lasted the full hour that Maggie made her wait for. She admitted it was worth the wait. Well she hadn’t exactly regain the ability to speak but she seemed very pleased with the results.

 Maggie had Alex lying face down on the bed as she applied more cream to the marks from last night.

 “You still with me Alex?” Maggie asked wiping the cream from her hands. When she didn’t get a response she got up putting the cream and bandages away before lying on the bed next to Alex and stroking her hair.

She knew how it was for Alex. How she would just fall into subspace trusting Maggie completely to care for her. She had so many responsibilities and heavy decisions that were on her constantly. She need time to be completely relaxed, for someone to make all the calls for her, to just take care of her instead of her constantly taking care of everyone else. She smiled at the completely blissful look on Alex’s face with her eyes half closed.

“You stay in there all you need Alex. I’m not letting anything happen to you.” Maggie kissed her forehead hand leaving Alex’s hair to slowly stroke her thigh. They had rules set up for when Alex was in subspace, what Alex was comfortable with happening without her being fully conscious, which so long as it was only Maggie, was anything. She completely trusted Maggie to take care of everything. So long as Alex seemed to respond to it, she could still feel what was being done to her body even if she seemed unresponsive. If something she truly liked happened she would come out of subspace. After a few moments Maggie felt Alex start to open her legs wider for her. She moved her hand away feeling Alex try and follow it. “Not just yet, I don’t think your body can handle another one right now. I don’t want you to pass  out.” She couldn’t but smiled at the whimper coming from Alex and the pout on her lips. “No, you know the rules.” Maggie shifted on the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover them as she started to notice the goose-bumps forming on Alex’s skin. “You can go to sleep Alex. I’m not going anywhere. You’re completely safe.” It took some time but Maggie could practically feel Alex’s body releasing all it’s tension and just giving in to sleep.

It’s not until Maggie is prevented from joining her in sleep when Alex’s phone goes off. It’s an unwritten rule that if one is asleep or out of the room the other is allowed to answer the phone. After a whole twenty seconds Maggie was shaking Alex slightly hard.

“Alex wake up. J’onn called Kara is hurt.” Maggie wasn’t surprised when this woke Alex up instantly, and was prepared for her to forget what almost always happened when she was ‘dropped’ out of subspace suddenly. Alex bolted up one arm reaching behind her for the wall to steady herself as the room started to spin. “I got you Alex, it’s okay. Just lean against the wall while I go get us clothes okay. Kara is already under the sun lamps, she’ll be fine.” Maggie reassured her as she went to the dresser tossing the items for Alex on the bed, as she quickly dressed in her own. “Do you need any help?” Alex just shook her head, and dressed, not as quickly as Maggie but not sluggish either.

“I might need to lean on you to walk though.” Alex admitted.

“I know.” Maggie just wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist leading her out and to the car.

The drive to the DEO was quiet, Maggie forcing the bottle of Gatorade into Alex’s hand with the simple command of drink. Alex didn’t even notice she was drinking until a few moments later. There were times when the psychological subspace just took over and Alex was actually grateful for it. It was annoying when she is around Doms and her body automatically wants to submit, to do what she is asked (or told), but times like this, when she couldn’t think about anything at all, when she didn’t feel anything but numb and fear, she was grateful for it. For Maggie knowing that she isn’t going to think about taking care of herself so Maggie will make sure she does.

“If it was serious J’onn would have told us.” Maggie reminded Alex trying to comfort her as she pulled into the parking spot. She did reach out and grab onto Alex’s arm in order to keep her from bolting out of the car and running to Kara. “Please wait for my help, I don’t want to explain to Kara that you broke your nose on the front steps because you tried to run to her and your legs gave out.” Alex just nodded knowing full well that is what she was going to do.

…

Kara was okay. She just used too much and got hit with some kind of energy blast. She just needed to rest up and soak up the rays.

Alex was staying by her side.

“Hey.” Alex smiled sitting up fully in the chair her thumb gently stroking Kara’s arm.

“Hey.” Kara smiled back moving to sit up but was stopped immediately by Alex.

“No more scaring me like that okay?”

“I’ll try.” Kara looked around surprised that Maggie wasn’t in the room. “I talked to some people about the…” Kara made a whipping motion with her. “I just want to make sure that you’re not in trouble. I know of too many cases when something horrible happened and it can’t be undone and I don’t want that to include you.”

“I know Kara, I wouldn’t let that happen, you’ve seen me deal with asshole Doms, I wouldn’t let that happen okay. But please apologise to Maggie, you almost killed her.”

“Fine I’ll apologise to Maggie, but the second she takes something too far, Alex I mean this, the second she takes something too far, or does something to you that you don’t want, tell me.”

“I will.” Alex promised. “Do you think you can try to and get used to the fact that especially at home, I’ll keep my collar on?”

“I’m trying to. So long as it’s because you want to wear it.”

“I love wearing it Kara. It really makes me feel more comfortable when I have it on.”

“Okay.” Kara grinned. “I’m fine with it then. When I get home?”

“Not until you’re fully charged. So you might as well stop pouting because that isn’t going to help.”


	2. Oh Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tries to help Alex with an emotional issue, meanwhile Kara tries to protect Alex from someone in her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was beta'd by someone who wishes to only be known as Super Duper Beta Trooper.  
> Still funny.  
> So enjoy everyone, this gets really dark but next chapter will be darker with some actual rape. This chapter doesn't, just giving you a heads up for next time so if you don't want to read that then you can decide if you read this chapter or not before you're face with a I really love this fic and a I don't want to read about x getting raped.  
> 

Maggie was in their living room doing yoga, she needed to stretch out and just let her mind be at ease. Alex was still zoned out in subspace strapped to the velvet cushion, her back full of new lashes from the leather cat o nine tails. After a mission where three agents died, Alex needed the punishment, she needed someone to make her feel better about it, so Maggie did what she could. She knew that sometimes no one was to blame for a mission going bad but that didn’t make the leader feel better. Maggie stretched out, feeling the muscles in her back pop and crack. After two more positions she was going to check on the cream on Alex’s back and if it was dry bandage them so they wouldn’t bleed anymore. She wanted to get Alex bandages before she left subspace so she could wrap her up in a blanket before her body temperature went down.

“Feeling good baby?” Maggie asked stroking Alex’s hair wiping away some of her tears. She got a small nod in response. “Let me know before you get too cold okay?” Maggie smiled going to the kitchen and starting on dinner smiling to herself as she thought of how peaceful Alex would sleep tonight. Dinner was almost fully cooked when Alex came back to herself.

“Mags?” Her voice was dry and hoarse as she spoke only lifting her head up to look around.

“I got you baby.” Maggie grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around Alex picking the agent up in her arms holding her close. She could feel how cold Alex’s forehead was when she kissed it. “Let me know when you’re ready for dinner.” She carried Alex up to the couch getting the sports drink bottle and holding it to Alex’s lips for Alex to drink. “Feel better?”

“Much. Thank you.” Alex smiled up at her wiping away a few stray tears. “Anything I can do for you?”

“I’m good right now, maybe after dinner if you’re good you can eat me out.” Maggie smiled kissing Alex’s lips once the bottle was removed. “J’onn called when you were out of it, he won’t clear you for work for a week so if you want, I can take the week off too, you can spend every day leashed to the bed.”

“That does sound good. But I don’t need a week off.”

“Well J’onn said at least a week so you’re not going in. You can either accept this and enjoy the rare time off, or I can make sure you don’t leave the apartment for a month,” Maggie warned her. She did like the idea of Alex on the leash anytime she wanted to leave the apartment. She wanted to take Alex there on the couch but had to remind herself that Alex’s wasn’t ready for that again right now.

“Fine, I’ll be good.” Alex promised nuzzling into the crook of Maggie’s neck. “I’m ready for dinner if you are.”

“Then let’s get you fed.” Maggie picked Alex back up carrying her over to the table shushing her when Alex started to whimper at the loss of contact when Maggie left her on the chair when she dished up their meal. She returned placing the plate down, Alex got up immediately sitting down on Maggie’s lap once she sat down herself. Maggie had a few fork fulls herself before feeding it to Alex.

…

Alex still had Maggie’s juices on her face as she leaned against her dominant’s thigh.

“Alex go to the bedroom and bring me your chain leash, the new cuffs and your blindfold.” Maggie hooked a finger through the clip ring on Alex’s collar pulling her up to her. “Oh and the clamps.” She added with a smack on Alex’s ass.

“What are you planning?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow at her as she got up and made her way to the bedroom.

“You’re about to see in a minute, you can’t wait?” Maggie asked laughing watching Alex leave.

“I mean, I have an idea of what you’re planning, but nothing solid, I mean you are so creative when it comes to these things.” Alex grinned picking up the items from their places before returning.

“The clamps are going to stay on you all week. I might move the one off your clit at times, but the nipples ones stay on.” She stressed reaching her hand out for the items, smiling when they were handed to her. “You’re staying in the apartment, you want out, you need me first and you stay on the leash. I rarely get you to myself for a week. I want to take full  
advantage of it.” She grinned, pulling Alex down to her lap, kissing her neck, smiling as Alex let out little moans. “You’ve been very good lately. You more than have earned a reward. Don’t you think?”

Alex nodded franticly trying to form words but they never quite fully made it past her lips. Her own hands reached for Maggie, pulling at the clothes still covering her body. That was one rule that Alex was grateful for, unless Maggie said otherwise Alex could always touch her. Maggie paused her kisses to wrap the blindfold around Alex’s head tying it tight.

“Back or front?” Maggie asked already clipping the leash to the collar and tying it to the metal loop that stuck out of the wall.

“Front.” Alex answered after a moment of thought, her moving would be restricted but she could still touch Maggie if she was bound in the front and not the back.

“So sure I’m not going to plan to take you from behind?” Maggie teased.

“I’m not in the right set up for that.” Alex answered. “Usually when you do that, you have the leash taut if you’re binding my arms behind me so it keeps me upright, otherwise you just make me get on all fours.”

“You are far too smart.” Maggie tisked. “Here I thought I was going to surprise you but no.”

“You can’t surprise me.” Alex gloated.

“I wouldn’t speak too soon. Just because you know how I usually do something, doesn’t mean that, that is what I’m going to be doing. I could be doing something we haven’t done before.” Maggie traced a finger up Alex’s spine causing her to straighten her back. “Hold up your wrists.” When Alex immediately responded Maggie undid the buckle on the cuffs before slipping them onto Alex’s wrists, adjusting the connecting chain until the pair were completely touching, unable to separate even a millimeter. Alex could hear the hinge of a metal clip opening before she felt the chain from the cuffs connect with the chain of the leash frowning. There goes her chance to touch Maggie.

“Don’t pout Alex, I haven’t even put the clamps on you yet.” Maggie laughed as she started to tease Alex’s nipples, rolling one between her finger and thumb, tugging slightly. She wanted them hard before she added the clamps. When Alex started to whine Maggie switched nipples taking her back in her mouth, her hand brushing over Alex’s growingly slick folds.

“No more teasing please, just attach them already.” Alex begged whimpering as Maggie ignored her and teased her even more.

“Awh but where’s the fun in that?”

…

Kara covered her eyes as she entered the room.

“Is it safe to look yet?” She called out unsure of the answer she wanted more.

“...Safe from what Kara?” Alex yelled rolling her eyes.

“Are you naked?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you not be naked?”

“No, I can’t reach a blanket or clothes, just come in and keep your eyes closed.” Alex groaned.

“Fine. What room are you in, I’m afraid to look.”

“Bedroom.”

Kara shut her eyes tight before opening the apartment door, making her way through the living room, almost losing her footing a few times desperate not to think on what was underfoot.

“Okay, just like four more steps forward reach out in front of you, okay that’s the sheet. Five more steps, Kara just a little bit closer. Okay. I got it. Hang on.” Alex coached Kara through until the sheet was covering the parts of Alex that Kara was so afraid of seeing.

This was one thing that Alex never understood with Kara. Nudity involving subs wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t any kind of sized deal. Depending on the genre a sub could be naked in a children’s film, it wasn’t like with doms. Full frontal nudity with a dom actor was an automatic R. It wasn’t uncommon to see the odd sub naked when in public, with their dom. But Kara was never comfortable with this.  “You can look now Kara.”

“How did you guide me, you’re blindfolded?” Kara asked raising an eyebrow at her now that she could see. Alex was leaning against the headboard in the middle of the bed, the leash giving her some wiggle room.

“If I do this-” Alex tilted her head up bending back her neck as far as it would go. “I can see a bit.” She explained.

“So Maggie just left you like this? Where is she?” Kara was getting slightly angry, she was more concerned with the fact that her sister was sitting a few feet away from her, chained to the bed with her hands bound in of her, attached to the leash.

“She’s gone for a run, I don’t think it’s been too long, hard to tell though.” Alex shrugged.

“Can I undo any of that?” Kara gestured with her hand the objects on Alex but of course Alex couldn’t see her.

“No, I’m not allowed to take them off.” She stressed backing up as much as she could, assuming that Kara was moving to do what she suggested.

“But I want to spend time with my sister.” Kara pouted. “I can’t see you at the DEO, you’re always here with Maggie doing this stuff…I just miss our time.”

“We can still have our sister time Kara, I just need to get rid of this guilt first.” She explained with a small shrug. “That’s what this is all about.”

“I can see your nipples…” Kara sighed pointing out. “And I think one is bleeding.”

“It’s fine Kara just stop staring at them. You are more than welcome to call Maggie and ask her for a time frame, but until she says I can leave, I can’t. You can come over here if you want, we can talk, cuddle as best as I can. But I need to stay like this until she says I can stop.” Alex tried to meet her at some middle ground.

“Fine, if I call Maggie and she says you can take this stuff off, will you let me?” Kara asked pulling out her phone and going to Maggie’s number.

“If she says it’s okay yes.” Alex rolled her eyes behind the blindfold. Kara was too stubborn.

“Maggie, hey, I’m over at your place, so I wanted to spend time with my sister, but I can’t with how you left her.” Kara paused, Alex could hear Maggie’s voice but not clear enough to make out the words. “Wait. Why not? Maggie that isn’t fair. You’re not even here!” She yelled. “Fine.” Alex felt something against the side of her face.

“ **How do you feel about this babe? Do you think you spent enough time thinking about what you did?** ” Maggie’s voice alone was making Alex’s head spin.

“No.” Alex answered honestly. “When are you coming home?”

“ **I usually go for at least an hour and it’s been twenty minutes but if you want me to come straight back I will.** ”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll see you then. Love you.”

“ **I love you too Alex. You’re such a good girl.** ” Alex smiled as Maggie spoke.

“You can take the phone back. She’s going to be forty minutes, can you wait that long?” Alex asked Kara trying to look in her general area.

“Yeah. I mean we can still talk.” Kara laid down on the other side of the bed. “So is this all about your guilt over the mission because that wasn’t your fault at all.”

“No it’s not just because of the mission. But I was team leader so it is on me.”

…

Maggie came in dropping her coat on the island as she passed it, stopping by to look into the bedroom. Kara was behind Alex, her arms holding her upright, her head resting on Alex’s shoulder, the silk blindfold with dark spots showing that she either was or was currently crying.

“Alex. Color.” Maggie ordered ready to postpone her shower if needed.

“Green.” Alex’s voice was rough and thick. She was still crying.

“Get your shower Maggie, it’s fine. I have her.” Kara was used to comforting Alex, she could handle comforting her over this.

“What do you think Alex? Can you wait until after my shower, or were you looking forward to joining me for it?” Maggie did take a bit too much pleasure at how Kara tensed at the suggestion, how Alex’s body relaxed, shifted ever so slightly towards her.

“I can wait.” Alex did like the idea of it, but she also knew that it was just more chances for Maggie to tease her, to work her up even more.

“Alright. I won’t be long.” Maggie gave Kara a look, it was meant as a warning look but she was met with her own glare from Kara. They both just wanted what was best for Alex. That should be enough to bond them.

When Maggie came out, in new dry clothes, damp hair in a loose ponytail, she went straight to the bed. Her hand going through Alex’s hair.

“Kara can you give us a minute?” Maggie looked up at Kara expectantly.

“Yeah, sure. Just, call out if you need me.” The last part was mostly directed towards Alex, she carefully removed herself from under her, waiting for Maggie to get in position to support her. Once Kara was gone from the apartment, Maggie just stroked Alex’s hair, wiping away the tears.

“Are you ready? Once you’re released, you’re completely forgiven. But do you think you’re ready for that forgiveness?” Maggie asked gently, carefully trying to gage Alex’s reaction.

“No. Not yet.” Alex leaned into Maggie’s touch, trying to bury her face into Maggie, trying to let her just relax into all that was Maggie.

“Okay. Do you want Kara here too?” Alex just shook her head. “Alright, I’ll tell Kara to go. I’ll be right back.” She came back a few minutes later with a heavier blanket wrapping it around Alex so she didn’t just have a simple thin sheet covering her. “What do you need from me Alex? Tell me what I can do for you. You’ve never needed one this long before. I just don’t want you to be too hard on yourself.”

“I don’t deserve it. They’re dead and it’s my fault. I can’t bring them back. I can’t make it up to their families. I can’t even tell them what really happened!” Alex was in full breakdown mode, she didn’t even notice Maggie undoing the leash and cuffs, or feel the blindfold coming off. She just opened her eyes and found herself completely wrapped in Maggie’s arms.

“Next mission you are going to make sure it doesn’t happen again. You’re going to replay that mission over and over again in your head until you find each and every little mistake that was made and you are going to make sure that those mistakes are never repeated. You can’t bring them back, but you can make sure what happened to them doesn’t happen again. I promise you, the only person who still blames you for what happened is you. No one else thought it was your fault. That you need forgiveness for it.” Maggie explained rubbing her back, stroking her hair, doing whatever she could to offer Alex some kind of  
comfort. Alex just cried into her, soaking Maggie’s shirt. It was a very long time before Alex felt heavier in her arms, her breathing was even and her heart was no longer racing. She was finally asleep. Maggie wasn’t sure if she should be thankful or not that it happened, when Alex woke up her eyes would be sore, her head killing her. She would be miserable, but worse of all she would wake up and still blame herself for something that was out of her control.

“I love you Alex. I love you so much and I’m sorry for what happened but I want you to believe me when I say that there was nothing you could have done to prevent it from happening. There is someone to blame for it happening but that someone isn’t you.” Maggie hated moments like these, when she was helpless to help Alex.

Maggie had moved them under the covers, tucking Alex in while she cleaned up the living room, cleaning up the dishes that were still on table before going back to Alex. Stripping herself so Alex could feel her skin against her.

…

When Alex woke up it was morning. Maggie was still asleep, her arms held Alex against her tightly keeping Alex safe. The nightstand had two aspirins in a shot glass and a bottle of water.

She was a bit surprised that she wasn’t restrained in any way, usually she at least had the leash on when she woke up. She reached over, taking the pills before lying back down and nuzzling into Maggie.

She still felt terrible, like she needed to find a way to fix what happened but she didn’t know how to fix it.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Maggie brushed hair away from Alex’s face smiling as she leaned up to kiss her.

“How to fix it.” Alex leaned her forehead against Maggie’s. “You were right. There wasn’t anyway I could have known it would happen. But they were my responsibility.”

“They were.” Maggie nodded. “But you’re mine.”

“Completely yours.” Alex smiled letting Maggie start to push her back against the bed as they kissed.

“Are you okay with this?” Maggie asked. “Are you ready?” Maggie wanted it, with Alex she always wanted it, but she would never do it unless she knew for sure that Alex was okay. That Alex was healthy enough mentally and emotionally to want it, that it wasn’t because she has had clamps on for almost a full twenty four hours.

“Just fuck my brains out.” Alex breathed out moving from Maggie’s lips to her neck.

“No, that isn’t how this happens Alex. You were punished already for this, I’m not going to be rough with you as an extension of that. So tell me the truth, is there a possibility that this is why you want me to fuck your brains out?” Maggie pulled Alex back by her hair, pinning Alex by her wrists to the mattress once she was off her.

“It isn’t why I don’t want you to fuck me.” Alex was avoiding Maggie’s eyes. “I just want to be able to forget it, just for a little while.”

“Okay. I can do that. But after that we need to talk.” Maggie forced Alex to look at her. “Understood?”

“Understood.” Alex nodded leaning up for a kiss again. Maggie granted her the kiss pulling at the chain connecting the three clamps releasing her hold on Alex, Alex let out a long moan into the kiss.

“You might want to look at the mirror because this is the last time for a long time your skin isn’t going to be covered in my teeth marks. You could go around without your collar and everyone will know that you’re mine. Maybe we should get you that tattoo, big bold letter tramp stamp. Property of Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie ran her hand over the spot where she could see the tattoo. “Hang on, I think we have a sharpie somewhere.” Maggie got off the bed ignoring Alex calling out to her, begging her to stay and fuck her. She found the marker in the junk drawer. She ran back, jumping onto the bed, using her teeth to remove the cap. “Hey! Roll over so I can give you the tattoo.” Maggie ordered watching as Alex rolled back onto her front. “Good girl.” Alex was trying not to laugh at how Maggie sounded speaking with the cap in her mouth. “Now, unless you want to stain the sheets, you will stay on your front.” Maggie smirked at her handiwork, taking a picture of it with her phone. She wasn’t going to send it out, but she would be showing it to Alex later.

“Did you dot the i with a skull again?” Alex asked looking over her shoulder.

“Of course. Now where to start…” Maggie stared Alex down like a predator looks at a prey.

…

Maggie watched as Alex vacuumed the living room, she was wearing panties this time but it was mostly for the fact that they kept the ice pack in place while allowing Alex to limp around the apartment. Her ‘tattoo’ still visible.

“We need to start rotating to different bottle depos, I don’t want them thinking we’re alcoholics.” Maggie frowned as she looked at the boxes of empty bottles.

“There is an easier solution.”

“Yeah but what will you be doing when I’m drinking?” Maggie asked smirking as Alex threw a throw pillow at her. “Be a good girl or I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll think I broke your pussy.”

“I think you already broke it.” Alex pouted shifting her weight from one foot to the other, wincing at each movement.

“I didn’t break it don’t be a baby.” Maggie teased her. “Besides who was the one screaming harder?” She grinned as she watched Alex’s face turn red.

“Shut up and keep rinsing out the bottles.” Alex shushed her.

“Once you’re done vacuuming do the laundry, no clothes remember the rules.” Maggie ordered her, smacking her ass as she passed her. “Oh and when Kara comes over, you’re still not allowed to wear clothes, just a robe. She needs to get used to the fact that you’re mine now.” Maggie placed the last box under her arm onto the stack of others.

“You’ll need to have a conversation about it with Kara. I’m not getting involved in that.” Alex knew that it wouldn’t go over well, you can take the Kryptonian off Krypton but you couldn’t take the Krypton out of the Kryptonian.

“I don’t want her to think that she gets to make exceptions for our rules, she comes here and undermines them. She tries to get you to break them.” Maggie’s hand gripped Alex’s chin forcing her to look up at her. “If she keeps disrespecting the rules I don’t want you to see her. Not unless I’m there understood?”

Alex nodded.

“I don’t want that to happen, but I need you to respect the rules and that isn’t going to happen if Kara comes in here breaking them. I know what she means to you and I don’t want to make you pick, but Alex she has to respect the rules.”

“Yeah I’ll make sure she respects them. Promise.”

“Okay. I’ll be twenty minutes and if Mr. Sampson grabs your ass again remind him that I can make his death look like a suicide, and you have permission to break his nose. I don’t care if he’s the super, no one touches that ass but me.” Maggie picked up the boxes of empty bottles kissing Alex on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

…

Kara was staring at the large monitor in the DEO.  “So he’s back in the city.”

“That’s what the security camera shows. Where’s Alex?” J’onn looked at Kara.

“Should be with Maggie, or just at the apartment. Should we tell her? That he’s back…” Kara looked at J’onn then at Lucy, hoping one of them would know what to do.

“We don’t need to tell her. I’ll call Maggie and give her the heads up and see what she wants but Alex doesn’t need to know. He was at the train station, so we’ll check footage, send out an APB, have some agents searching but we can’t let Alex search anyways so she might as well not know. We don’t need a repeat of what happened last time.” Lucy, the only one currently who understood any of the biological parts and minds of humans spoke.

“Agreed.”

Kara stayed silent, she remember how bad it became lost time, how Alex was after.

_After Lord had found out that Kara was Supergirl and Alex_ __bashed his head into his desk a few times, he was locked in a cell at the DEO.__

_He kept demanding to see Alex. Saying he had important information_ __and would only tell her, only when she would show up he wouldn’t give it.__

_But one of those time, he noticed her wrist, she_ _usually wore long_ _sleeves when at work but she had been sparring with Kara and she left her wrist open. He saw the mark. That’s when the games started._

_Now he was no longer just wasting time when he would get Alex into_ _the room. He was seeing what would cause her to slip, what could crack those walls until he found how to break them entirely. It took months of seeing him four times a day but he finally did it._

_When Alex came into the room annoyed and pissed off at having her_ __time wasted Max just smirked at her.__

_“Why don’t you be a good girl and open the door?” He watched as_ _Alex’s eyes became unfocused, how she had a small sway to her body. He watched her go to the wall panel and open the cell. It worked. “Such a good girl Alex. Now give me your gun and bring me to the closet helicopter.”_

_Lucy was the first one to notice that Lord was missing, and then Alex was_ __found unconscious and  unresponsive near the hanger.__

_Kara had heard people describe Doms sending Subs into trances, the_ _high from it like a powerful drug. She heard of times when Subs had died from being ‘dropped’ out of that trance. Like when the body gave out after a powerful high. When they found Alex, when they watched what happened on the tapes, she thought Alex might join those poor people. Even after she woke up she wouldn’t move, she would stay in bed and just make Kara worry. Lucy had to explain to Kara that for some Subs, just a look from a Dom, even a stranger, could drive them into Subspace. Alex had built her own defenses but Lord used his time in his cell to find ways to crack them until he only needed to say the right words to send her over.  When she was feeling more like herself, three weeks later she told Kara that she was going to quit work. That she couldn’t work at the DEO, not when she was useless like she was. Max had found a way to turn Alex into a puppet and he just cut the strings without warning, not caring where she landed._

It took Kara months to help Alex heal. Lucy used to tease Alex before about being a sub but now she couldn’t. It was agreed that Alex, well that any Subs who worked for the DEO, were no longer to be in a room with a Dom prisoner without a non-sub present.

“We need to find him now.”

…

Maggie had just gotten the bottles turned into cash when her phone rang.

“Sawyer.” She listened to them explain the latest problem. Maxwell Lord. She heard the story and she wanted to rip out his throat. No one hurt Alex, doesn’t matter if it was before she knew her or not. No one got to hurt her. She dialed Alex’s number. She was not leaving the apartment at all if Lord was in National City again.

“ **Hey everything okay?** ” Alex’s voice sounded scared and worried, did she already know about Lord?

“Yeah, I won’t be home anytime soon though. Someone on the most wanted list was spotted so everyone has to search the city for him. Did you go down to the basement yet for the laundry?”

“ **No, not yet, I just finished vacuuming the apartment, you need to stop kicking the cereal under the counter thinking that I won’t find it. I found it.** ”

“First of all prove that was me. Second don’t bother with the laundry. Just stay in the apartment okay. Keep the windows locked, same with all the doors.” Maggie could hear Alex getting ready to protest. “I know you can take care of yourself, and that I’m just being overprotective, but this guy is dangerous and I would like to know that you’re completely safe.”

“ **Okay, I’ll lock everything and I won’t leave. Be careful.** ”

“I will. Kara agreed to help search so hopefully it’ll only be an hour.”

“ **You better be careful, we still haven’t tried the chastity belt.** ”

“I know, I’ll put you in it when I get home, leave you in it for a week.” Maggie grinned as she heard Alex moan. “Keep your gun handy okay?”

“ **If it’s this dangerous should I be out with you? To watch your back?** ”

“No, I’ll be safe, don’t worry.”

…

Kara was scanning the train station for signs of Lord. It took her only thirty seconds to get to the train station after he was seen on the cameras so he should still be near. She needed to make him pay for what he did to Alex. He could try and kill her all he wanted but the second he hurts Alex, the gloves are off and he will see just why he should fear her.

“I’m not seeing him.” Kara spoke into the com piece.

“ **He couldn’t have left before you got there. He can’t be that fast.** ” Winn reassured her. “ **Unless…** ”

“Unless what Winn?”

“ **Go to the security room. He could have tampered with it to give himself a head start. Just go check to see if the cameras are actually in real time.** ”

Kara went to the security room and frowned as she looked at the screens. They were all an hour behind. Lord not only managed to get that set up, but he did it before the DEO pinged him from the first time he was captured.

“He has an hour head start. Does he know where Alex lives? Could he know where she lives now?”

“ **Maybe, I mean is her name on the lease? If she isn’t listed, he won’t be able to find her, but I mean he would just go to her old place right? Or go to the desert base…does he even know about the one in the city?** ”

“He won’t go to a base. Call Maggie, see if Alex’s name is on the lease of their place or not. I’ll go by Alex’s old apartment and see if he’s there or was there.” Kara was tempted to call Alex and make sure she was aware of Lord being back, but she knew that it would only make Alex panic or stress when really he shouldn’t be able to find her.

“ **Maggie said that Alex’s name isn’t on the lease.** ” Winn informed Kara hoping it was help ease her worries.

“Great, so he shouldn’t be able to find her.”

“ **Well I mean he can ping her phone and find her, but I guess he would’ve done that to like see a pattern before he decided to come back. Do we know for sure though that he’s going to go for Alex? I mean when he escaped he could have taken her with him.** ”

“Yeah but by leaving her to drop it made us focus our attention on keeping her alive and not chasing him.” Kara used her x-ray vision to scan Alex’s old apartment and found it empty. “I’m going to keep looking, keep me updated with the city cameras okay Winn?”

“ **Will do!** ”

…

Alex was lounging on the couch waiting for Maggie to come back. She was wrapped up in one of Maggie’s hoodies just so she can feel her warmth and smell her. Just this alone made her feel that happy floaty feeling she always felt when she was close to falling into subspace. It was nice and relaxing which was what she needed instead of being on constant guard for some threat that was in the city. Honestly she had no idea why Maggie was worried, it wasn’t like this person had a personal grudge against Alex. If they did Alex was positive she would be in some cell in the DEO,  _for her own protection_.

Her phone buzzed with another check in text from Maggie wanting to see if she was okay. Honestly it was getting a bit annoying every ten minutes Maggie was texting or calling to make sure that Alex was okay. She wasn’t this overbearing when Alex was on missions.

She focused back on the show she was watching when there was a knock on the door. Slowly, she picked up her gun from the coffee table in front of her, taking the safety off and making sure it was cocked and loaded. She stayed close the wall, on the side where the doorknob was, she waited for either another knock or for the person on the side to talk.

“I know you’re in there. I can hear your TV.” Alex froze. She knew that voice. “Be a good girl and open the door Alex. Neither of us want me to have to break it down.”

She felt her chest tightening, her knees giving out. She sunk down to the floor, her gun still in her hand as she tried to force herself to take even breaths. She stroked her collar with her thumb, reminding herself that she was Maggie’s. She only needed to listen to Maggie. She didn’t need to listen to him.

“Come on Alex, open the door! I’m going to count to three and it better be open!” Lord yelled slamming his fist against the door.

She was covering her ears now, willing her body to move so she could get her phone, call Maggie, call Kara, call someone. She couldn’t move, she was frozen.

“One.”

She still had her gun, maybe she could just shoot him. Hopefully she could just shoot him. Her body would let her move to do that.

“Two!”

Why didn’t Maggie tell her it was Lord, or did no one know he was back? Fuck!

“Three!” Lord shouted. When it was clear that the door would not be opened for him, he started kicking it, causing it to shake and bend under his force. “You’re in big trouble now Danvers! If you had listened like a good girl I would have gone easy on you, but no you clearly want the stick not the carrot!” After what seemed like forever for Alex, the door gave in and Lord entered the apartment, spotting Alex, only in her collar and panties sans ice pack, Maggie’s hoodie haven fallen during her panic attack so her arms were barely still in the sleeves.“That’s a good look for you.” He smirked watching as Alex covered her ears and closed her eyes. “Now that collar has to go, so do the panties, but I’m not in a rush to get rid of them. Not when we’re going to have so much time together.” He reached down and grabbed her gun, tossing it to the other side of the room, before grabbing a fist full of her hair, using that to pull her up to stand. The hoodie finally giving in to gravity. She opened her eyes finally and he saw the glossy look in them. She was his. He undid the collar and tossed it away, he reached into his suit’s inside pocket and pulled out his own collar, placing it around Alex’s neck. “Now this one is special. Speak without permission and you’ll be getting a little shock.” He grinned. “Let’s go, once we’re in my jet we can send a picture of you in your new collar to your sister. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

…

Kara had checked everywhere she could think of but there was no sign of Lord.

“ **Kara, I can’t get a hold of Alex. I’m on my way back home but you can get there faster.** ” Maggie’s frantic voice filled Kara’s ear.

“On the way!” Kara zoomed over to the apartment, she couldn’t see a sign of anyone inside but that could just be bad angles. She landed on the balcony, running inside and seeing the broken door, the gun on the floor, the collar torn and discarded. The phone blinking on the coffee table. He did find her. She should have stayed with Alex. She shouldn’t have left her alone. She should have insisted that she stayed with Alex. “She’s gone Maggie.” Kara frowned looking around the room until her own phone buzzing distracted her. It was a picture from an unknown number, of Alex looking out of it wearing a collar that had a black box sticking out of the side. Lord was in the mirror behind Alex.

Kara said before she wouldn’t kill, Clark never had to kill anyone. But Clark didn’t have to pick his sister up from the floor after the shit Lord pulled the first time, if he let Alex just drop after this, she could die and if Alex died so would Lord.

“I’m going to kill him.” Maggie had entered the apartment while Kara was lost in her own head.

“Get in line.”


	3. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord has Alex somewhere.  
> Maggie does not handle being helpless well.  
> Kara does not handle being helpless well.  
> Lord is a massive dick.  
> J'onn is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before 2x19. If it wasn't I would have used the trackers.  
> Same beta as last time. Super Duper Beta Trooper.

Kara was sitting in Alex’s lab frowning as she went through the pictures on her phone. They couldn’t find Alex. They’d searched and searched for any traces, Winn was constantly trying to locate Lord’s phone as he sent more and more pictures and videos of what he was doing to Alex but he was using like a dozen techniques to block his signal and the last photo made it look like they were on a private jet, making it even harder to pinpoint his location. Kara couldn’t stop staring at the images, how Alex just looked so out of it. It was how she imagined a dead person’s eyes would look. Her arm was clearly broken and dried blood was caked onto her skin, along with other substances that Kara didn’t even want to think about. She could hear Maggie yelling at Winn to hurry up and find Lord’s signal. Kara understood why Maggie was yelling at Winn, but she also knew that yelling at him wouldn’t help. She had scrolled through the photos so far back she now was looking at the one Alex texted her. It was just the collar in it’s case. Alex had sent it after Maggie offered it to her, she was so excited.

_ Kara was helping Alex pack her apartment. _

_ “I don’t get it, why are you guys only moving in together now? I mean you’ve basically been living together for months,” Kara asked as she taped the box she just filled with clothes. _

_ “Because when we talked about moving in together, we each only had a few months left on our leases so we figured we’d use those months to look for a bigger place for two or more people to live in.” Alex answered labeling an empty box before she started to move the now wrapped plates into it. _

_ “Or more? Am I finally going to be an aunt?” Kara seemed far too excited at that idea than Alex would have liked. _

_ “Not any time soon, you’re starting to sound like Mom.” Alex sent Kara a minor glare. _

_ “Eliza is just excited to be a grandmother. I think she’s looking for an excuse to move here and a grandchild will give her that excuse without making it seem like she’s smothering us.” Kara shrugged. “Why did you want me to help you move, in the middle of the night?” _

_ “So you can fly the couch and bed down to the truck without attracting attention.” Alex smiled as Kara rolled her eyes. “Hey no listen! This is only fair! You can move them all with no trouble!” _

_ “I’m here as a pack mule?” _

_ “Remember when you had trouble in math? I helped you because I am the best at math. You’re helping me move because you are the best at lifting.” Alex stressed smiling at her sister. “Besides it’s a great way for us to get the chance to talk, catch up on non-DEO related things.” _

_ “I’m here as a pack mule.” Kara repeated. “Fine, I’ll just start carrying things, you can do all the packing.” She picked up the last four sealed boxes. “That’s all you wanted me here for anyways.” _

_ “Not for the boxes, I could carry those.” Alex rolled her eyes at Kara’s dramatics as she left out the door. _

_ When Kara came back in she paused by the kitchen island and noticed the papers on it. _

_ “What’s this about?” She held it up to Alex who was moved on to wrapped up the few framed photos she had. _

_ “It’s just a form for work, the paperwork side of Maggie and I making it official.” _

_ “Your pay cheque isn’t going to be in your name anymore?” Kara stared at her amazed, going through the other papers in the stack. “What’s this one with the bank about?” _

_ “Those forms are to update the bank, change my account type, move all the funds to Maggie’s. Then they contact her and everything else is up to her.” Alex explained. _

_ “Why is everything else up to her? Why are you putting all your money in her account?” Kara stressed. _

_ Alex closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she forgot that Kara really wasn’t from Earth. “Because of what she gave me. Because of what the collar means. I’m hers.” _

_ “I don’t understand why anyone will willingly become a slave.” Kara huffed. _

_ “That’s not what this means Kara. I have free will, no one is forcing this life on me. I want to do this with Maggie. I love having someone that wants to just take care of me. That I can just completely let her make all the decisions. When I’m with her, I don’t have to deal with the weight of the world. Do you know what that’s like Kara? When there is one person you can just let everything down with?” _

_ “Yeah. That’s how I feel with you. ‘Cause you’ve always taken care of me, even when you were busy with your own stuff. You always make everything better.” Kara smiled at Alex nudging her shoulder. “Even if you only wanted me here to move your heavy stuff.” _

She missed her big sister.

…

Alex was hanging by her wrists from the top of a cage, blood steadily running down from her broken nose, her split bottom lip and right temple. Her left eye was swollen shut and her right one was only half open. Her body was covered in her own dried blood mixed with fresh blood and dried and still wet jizz from Lord who was sitting in a large leather arm chair staring at her while holding a glass of scotch.

“I think this would make a great picture. Get it blown up and hung over the bed. See this while I fuck you.” He smirked, taking a picture with his phone and sending it off to Kara. “Why don’t we call your sister, Alex? Do you want to call Kara and tell her about how you’re being such a good girl?” he asked raising the phone up to her. He was so convinced that the hold on her wouldn’t slip or break he could let her talk to whoever put that collar on her, who wrote the property of brand in sharpie on her back. (That was the first thing to get covered in his own form of marking.) When Alex didn’t answer and just looked at him he laughed. She wasn’t even responding to her own name, orders yes, but not her own name. He really did have her completely. He smiled as he typed Kara’s number into his video calling service and patiently waited for her to answer. “If your sister doesn’t pick up Alex, I’m breaking this leg.” He tapped her left leg. He smiled as he heard the sound of the call being answered. “Good news Alex, I’m not going to break your leg now. Thank your sister.” Lord smirked. He knew Alex wasn’t visible in the frame but the look of pure rage on Kara’s face was the single greatest thing he ever saw. He heard Alex mumbled a thank you Kara and clearly so did Kara from change in her expression.

“ **I want to see her.** ” Kara practically growled.

“And I want you to remember that you are not in charge. I am in charge. It is up to me if you see her. The picture was only a few seconds old Kara. I figured I would call you and let you know that she is still alive. You can tell whoever is going to try, not to even bother tracking this call. It’s impossible.” Honestly it was like child’s play he was so far ahead of them.

“ **We’re going to find you and when I do, I will show you why you should fear me.** ” Kara threatened. Lord didn’t react to the threat, not yet. He set the phone down having it leaning against his glass so it still captured Alex’s image. He undid the lock keeping her bound wrists attached to the top of the open cage, smirking and letting her just fall to the floor as Kara yelled out. He reached out of the frame and picked up a freshly polished silver revolver, opening it and showing to the camera that it was indeed loaded. He spun it before shutting and cocking the gun, pressing the barrel against Alex’s head.

“I’m sorry Kara, I was lost in thought, what did you just say? Do you really think you’re in a position to make threats?” When Kara didn’t say anything Lord turned to look at the screen, make sure she was still there. “Apologise now or your sister will know what a bullet feels like as it rips through her bones.”

“ **I’m sorry.** ”

“Not good enough.” He moved the barrel from Alex’s head and instead shot her in the left calf, ripping a delicious scream from Alex as the floor was stained with her blood. He laid the gun down and pulled Alex’s head up by her hair so she had to face him. “Thank your sister for that Alex. That was all her doing.” He watched as Alex stared at the phone.

“ **Thank you for the bullet in my leg Kara.** ” He honestly loved how Alex actually sounded sincere in her words.

“Since you’ve been so good Alex, you can talk to Kara while I go change my pants so they’re not soaked with your blood.” He watched Alex tense as he mentioned his pants. “Don’t worry, that wasn’t your fault, it was Kara’s.” He smirked before he left.

Kara just stared at the screen unsure if she truly trusted that he had left. She wanted to try and snap Alex out of subspace, to cause her to come back fully to herself and fight against Lord, tell Kara where she was, but she knew that if she did succeed in snapping Alex back, her body could literally go into shock and that could kill her.

“ **Alex do you know where you are? Are you in a plane? Are you on a boat?** ” Kara was speaking gently, like how she usually heard Maggie speak to Alex when she was like this. Alex didn’t even seem to register if she heard or not, she just leaned against the side of the cage, clearly struggling to stay awake. Kara wasn’t sure if it was because of the blood loss or something else she couldn’t see.

She saw a different man come in, he was wearing a collar too. He didn’t even seem to acknowledge that she could see him. Instead he cleaned and bandaged the gunshot wound and seemed to take her vitals before leaving the same side he came in. So Lord didn’t want Alex bleeding out and dying. At least there was that.

“ **We’re going to save you Alex. I promise.** ”

…

Maggie was standing in the shooting range in the DEO underground levels, firing more and more powerful weapons at targets while J’onn supervised.

“You know you’re going to have to apologize to Schott right?” J’onn asked once the current clip was emptied.

“I know. But he should have found Lord by now, he is taunting us sending those pictures, those videos.” Maggie growled, putting in a new clip and emptying it while yelling trying to express her own frustrations.

“He’ll get too cocky and let something slip, he’s done it before.”

“I know! I don’t like having to wait! I don’t want him to have Alex for a single second longer.”

“I want her out of his hands too. But if we’re not careful about how that happens we could lose her for good. Yelling at Schott isn’t going to make it happen any faster.” He stressed.

“I know, I just need to do something.”

“I understand, I feel it too.”

“ **Uh Sir…you might want to come up to the control room…oh and bring Maggie.** ” Winn’s voice came through J’onn comm device.

The pair ran upstairs to the room and saw Kara going through photos on a screen.

“Lord video called Kara.” Winn informed them telling them what Kara told him, so she could focus on the screen. “Kara is going over pictures of people who fit the description of the guy she saw and who also would have the medical skills needed to properly clean and dress a gunshot wound.”

“So we find him and hope he isn’t still with Lord? So we beat the answers out of him?”

“He might have a cell phone. We should hope for that instead. If he has a phone, I can track it and we can see then if he is still with them.”

“Either way, once we can find him, I want both you and Supergirl to go and confront him. If he is with Lord at the time then you’ll be able to help ease Alex back safely.” J’onn informed Maggie.

“I’m glad you want me to go, because I was ready to fight to get to go.”

…

After hours of searching through photos they found the guy, a former med school intern who failed his exam. His phone’s communication with cell towers made it clear he was either in a car going impossibly fast or he was in a plane. Kara seemed excited about this fact. She could take down planes.

“So what’s the plan? If they’re in a plane so we need to be able to safely bring it down without Lord knowing it’s us and hurting Alex.” Maggie asked looking between them.

“I’ll make sure that Alex is on the plane first.”

“We’ll give you a flash grenade. Break a window or even just a hole in the side, toss it in, this will prevent Lord from being able to harm Alex. We will be in a copter close by, so once you have Alex out of the plane, bring her to us and then bring the plane down safely.”

“Isn’t it possible that a flash grenade could heat the fuel in the plane and cause it to explode?” Maggie pointed out.

“We have smaller ones for use on planes.” J’onn eased Maggie’s worries.

“Sounds like a good plan then.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get Alex back.”

…

Everything was going as planned. Lord and Alex were on the plane. Kara broke the window, tossing in the grenade. Wearing her own ear and eye protection, she made a hole big enough for her carrying Alex to get out of before entering the plane through it Lord was on the ground disoriented. She kicked him, not as hard as she wanted to (that would take his head off) but hard enough to break his nose before pulling the cage door off and breaking the restraints off a just as disoriented Alex (J’onn kept reassuring her that the effects of the grenade would be temporary and shouldn’t have any lasting effects). Kara scooped Alex up, telling her comforting words even though she knew they were falling on deaf ears. Once back in the air, Kara used her freeze breath to fill the hole she made before rushing over to the helicopter to hand Alex off to Maggie.

Once Maggie had Alex back in her arms she was torn in half. Part of her wanted to rip Lord in half for what he did to her, what she could see he did to her. But she also just wanted to move on from this, keep Alex safe in her arms. She kept whispering in Alex’s ear. How amazing she was, how much she loved her; whatever she could think of to keep Alex in subspace until they were at the DEO with proper medical equipment, or even just to keep her from dropping out of it and naturally come out of it instead.

She watched as J’onn started to bring the helicopter down to the ground.

“Mags?” Alex’s voice was music to Maggie’s ears. She adjusted her hold on Alex so she could see her face.

“Yeah baby?” Maggie was rubbing Alex’s back through the thermal blanket she had wrapped around her.

“When can we go home?” Maggie just tightened her hold on her.

“Soon. After you’re seen by medical.” Maggie glanced down at the many wounds covering Alex’s body. “Then we can not leave home for a month if you want. But not until your injuries are treated.”

“No. Home first. Too dirty. Need to get clean.” Alex nuzzled into Maggie’s neck. Maggie sighed.

“If medical thinks it’s safe but only if they agree that nothing is more important than making sure none of those get infected.”

Once the copter was landed Maggie led Alex to the waiting vehicle where a med team was waiting. She explained to them Alex’s desire to go home first, to get cleaned, and after much examination with Maggie never breaking skin contact they agreed that it could wait an hour.

“In one hour exactly you two are to be at headquarters, not one second late,” the field medic threatened.

…

Maggie ran the washcloth over Alex’s face as the sub sat in the tub filled with vanilla scented bubbles. She still smiled at the faded sharpie markings. She had already washed Alex’s hair; the water was taking on a pink tinge from the dried blood but Maggie had been focused on getting Alex clean and trying not to reopen any of the old wounds.

“You doing okay Alex?” Maggie asked tilting Alex’s chin up so she could see her eyes.

“Yeah, just enjoying the relaxing bath.” Alex smiled at her.

Maggie was just amazed at how Alex seemed so okay. She was so unperturbed by what had just happened. Maybe it just hasn’t sunk in yet.

“How much more time until we have to go to the DEO?” Alex asked leaning against Maggie’s arm making her sleeve damp. Maggie dried her hand off before checking her phone.

“Twenty more minutes until we need to leave. So do you want to spend them pretty much all in the tub or do you want snuggle up on the couch or bed for a bit?” Maggie knew that no matter the answer Alex would be going in with damp hair.

“Snuggle.” Alex replied after a moment of thought.

“Okay. I’ll go get the towel out from the oven, it should be nice and warm. You okay with me leaving for a minute to get it?” Maggie had turned on the oven to heat it and had turned it off and put the towel in before Alex was in the tub, so she didn’t have to leave Alex’s eyesight, hell she didn’t even break contact. Alex just nodded and Maggie smiled at her, kissing her forehead. “I won’t even be a minute, just watch.” Maggie practically ran over to the oven, taking the large fluffy blue towel out as well as the slightly smaller black one. She went back to the bathroom, surprised to see Alex already out of the tub and draining it. “See? No time at all.” Maggie grinned, wrapping the blue one around Alex and tossing the black one over her head. She wrapped her own arms around Alex pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Ready to go to the bedroom? See which comfy clothes look good?”

“Yeah. Clothes would be nice.” Alex smiled leaning into Maggie’s arms, letting her basically walk her into the bedroom. She glanced at the front door as they passed it. “When did you get it fixed?”

“The second I could. I didn’t want you to come home to a reminder of what happened. I got you a new collar too, but I figured we might as well wait for your neck to heal.” Maggie wanted to make it better, she didn’t want anything to have to change for Alex but that was impossible. “You’ll only have to take it back off at the DEO anyways so we might as well wait.”

“Yeah we might as well wait.” Alex nodded biting at her bottom lip. “Can I see it?”

“Of course.” Maggie grinned, letting out a small laugh as she went to the dresser and brought the black box over to the bed. “It’s basically the same, I just made a small change.” She explained as she opened the box. It was still black leather, but now it was embossed with golden and silver guns and crosshairs. “I figured it said us better.”

“It really does.” Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Maggie’s neck squeezing tightly. Maggie held her back just as tight.

…

Alex was in medical, her leg was stitched up and everything else was treated. They wanted her to be kept under surveillance and to rest but since it was Alex Danvers, and she was stubborn, not even Maggie ordering her to stay in bed worked, so instead they sedated her. Maggie was still by her side though.

“Kara you are not to go down there!” J’onn yelled chasing after an impossibly fast Kara. Maggie looked up at the commotion. Luckily Lucy was right behind them.

“Lane!” Maggie got her attention calling her back into the room. “What the hell is going on?”

“Lord is in a cell in a few floors down and J’onn needs to stop Kara from killing him. He’s already in bad shape from before. Like as soon as the plane was on the ground and you guys were gone, Kara just started attacking him. They checked him for internal bleeding and any injuries and since it was just broken bones they did everything else in his cell. No one wanted him on the same floor as Alex.” Lucy explained stepping into the room, glancing at Alex. They looked up as the yelling got loud again.

“J’onn put me down right now!” Kara yelled as she was literally carried over J’onn’s shoulder as he marched down the hall.

“I’m gonna go record that because Alex is going to be bummed she missed it,” Lucy explained running out following the pair.

Maggie just stayed by Alex’s side staring at her as she slept.

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I’m sorry that happened. We tried to stay ahead but he had it all planned out. I tried to prevent it but I should have been there with you. It wouldn’t have happened if I just stayed with you!” Maggie stressed. “But I can make him pay.” She looked up at the door. She knew Alex’s code, saw her type it in enough times. She could open the cell. Make what he did to her look like a paper cut. “I’ll be right back.”

She made it down to hallway leading the cells before she was stopped.

“Do I have to physically carry you kicking and screaming too because I will.” J’onn warned his arms crossed over his chest.

“It isn’t anything he doesn’t deserve.” Maggie answered, but she wasn’t looking at him.

“Alex doesn’t want you to do that. You have to be better than him.”

“I could kill him and still be better than him.”

“True, but you’re better than that. Alex deserves someone better than that.” J’onn knew what he was doing bringing up Alex.

“Fine. I’ll leave him alone. For now.”

“You couldn’t open his cell anyways. You got down here with Alex’s codes. General Lane is in charge again. He instituted a new rule.”

“What new rule?”

“No sub no matter the clearance level can open the cell doors or access the armory.” He held his hand up before Maggie even had a chance to open her mouth. “I’m fighting it, but getting Alex back was more important.”

“Lucy thinks that since her father is using Alex as a reason for the rule, once Alex is better, she can be a reason that we don’t need it.” He explained. “Now go.” He pointed to the elevator.

J’onn watched Maggie leave before entering the room the room that held Lord’s cell.

“How did you find me?” Lord asking watching the director enter the room.

“The failed intern you brought with you to make sure you accidently kill Alex. He kept his cell phone on him.” J’onn pointed out with a smile.

“I told him to make sure he wasn’t seen by the camera. Fucker can’t do anything right.” He huffed. “Oh well I was getting bored of her anyways. It would’ve been fun though to see Supergirl’s face as she watched her sister’s brains being blown out.” The wistful look on his face made J’onn disgusted.

“I was going to wait to do this.” J’onn spoke as he walked over to the wall panel and opened the cell. “But clearly you don’t deserve your mind.”

…

“I’m fine, I just want to get home,” Alex complained, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by Maggie.

“Not until the doctor clears you,” Kara stressed.

“I’m a doctor,” Alex protested.

“Yeah but you can’t treat yourself.” Maggie rolled her eyes. “So until a doctor that is not you says you can go home, you are staying here in that bed.”

“What if I promise to stay in bed at home?”

“Oh you’ll be doing that anyways.” Maggie just smiled sweetly at Alex. “You won’t be doing anything until your leg is completely healed.”

“But the stitches can’t come out for weeks.”

“And you are not removing them yourself.” Kara added.

“So until Hamilton clears you, you’re staying here.” Maggie stressed.

“But it’s been days. Practically weeks.” Alex pouted.

“It has been twenty eight hours.” Maggie leaned in and cupped Alex’s cheek. “I get it. I really do. I want for us to be home in our bed too. I hate that there is barely enough room for you on that bed so I can’t cuddle you. But the most important thing is that you get better. I don’t want to bring you home too early only for you to end up back here for even longer because we didn’t listen. I mean it. I want to be home in our bed too.” She promised kissing Alex gently.  

“Do you want a moment or can I tell you the results that will determine if Alex goes home or not?” Dr. Hamilton asked as she entered the room.

“Results. Please, just results.” Alex spoke in a rush.

“So some of the wounds were infected, but they should be fine with antibiotics. I don’t see why you can’t rest and take it easy at home.” She looked at Maggie. “Do you want a few syringes full of sedative to keep her resting and in bed?”  

“I dunno, do I want them Alex?” Maggie asked, eyeing her sub.

“No. I’ll relax and take it easy at home.” Alex looked down at the floor.

“Alright, you can go home as soon as that IV bag is empty. And don’t even think about telling them-” She gestured to Maggie and Kara. “To squeeze it to make it go faster, we both know that can cause an air bubble and that little bubble will travel to your heart and kill you.”

“That is almost impossible.” Alex scoffed. “I mean the odds are like zero point, a googol worth of zeros then one.”

Maggie turned to Hamilton. “No one is making the IV drip faster.”

“But it’s going so slow!” Alex whined.

“Are you sure you don’t want sedatives?” The doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

“She needs it.” Kara chimed in. “Can you keep her under and I’ll carry her home? Because otherwise, the second our backs are turned she will pull out that IV, or gut it, or some other way to rush it.”

“I wouldn’t gut it. That puddle would be huge.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yet that’s all you protest about that sentence.” Dr. Hamilton was already going over to the cabinet filled with the bottles of drugs and needles. “I think it’s best for everyone if you’re sedated.”

…

When Alex woke up she was home in her bed, in her oversized comfy pjs, Maggie asleep on her right side and Kara asleep on her left. She smiled, pulling herself to sit up when she felt two arms tighten around her waist.

“No. Lie back down Alex. Sleep.” Maggie muttered not even opening her eyes.

“I just woke up.” Alex protested.

“It’s the middle of the night. Sleep.” Kara sighed, her head going to nuzzle into Alex’s stomach.

“I’m not tired.”

“Alex, go back to sleep and we’ll make Kara watch horror movies all tomorrow.”

“Wait what? I didn’t agree to that.” Kara opened her eyes this time. She looked up and saw Alex pout. “Fine but you have to go back to sleep. And nothing too gory.”

“Deal.” Alex grinned. “Wait, where is it?” She poked Maggie’s shoulder.

“Where’s what?”

“The new collar.”

“It’s already on you.” Maggie pulled Alex closer to her.

“Oh.”

“How did you not notice?” Kara was looking back up at Alex.

“I dunno, just used to having one on. Leave me alone I’m trying to sleep Kara.” Alex smiled to herself thinking of which horror movie to subject Kara to first. 

 


	4. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tries to help Alex and it just ends badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again to my beta.   
> You know who are.   
> 007 of Bondage. 
> 
> Also reminder I am terrible at smut writing. So sorry guys.

Maggie woke up with Alex nuzzled into her side, the leash connected to Alex’s collar also attached to Maggie’s wrist via a bracelet-like strap. On Alex’s other side was Kara, who last night told Alex if she wanted the extra comfort that came with a lack of clothes, to do so, as Kara just wanted her as comfortable as possible. Alex wanted as much skin to skin contact as she could get with Maggie who gladly gave it to her. When it was time to sleep and Kara had told them she was going to head home, Alex had asked if she could stay, glancing at Maggie who nodded and said it was up to Kara. Of course, Kara couldn’t say no to Alex. That’s how she ended up sleeping on Alex’s other side, one arm loosely wrapped around Alex’s waist.

What had woken Maggie was her phone ringing. She answered it, asking the person on the other end to hang on, before she poked Kara, trying to wake her.

“Kara!” Maggie hissed in the blonde’s ear, moving back quickly as the girl of steel stirred.

“What? Is Alex okay?” Kara looked around in a small panic before spotting Alex still asleep, now cuddled into Maggie’s pillow.

“I have to take this call, can you take the leash so if Alex wakes up she’s still grounded to someone she trusts?” Maggie asked, removing the fabric from her wrist. She held it out to Kara who just nodded sleepily before strapping it on and going back to sleep.

Maggie slipped out and into the bedroom to take the call from her work. She needed to figure out just how much time she was taking off to take care of Alex.

A few minutes after Maggie left, Alex woke up, frowning at the missing feeling of Maggie under her. She could feel someone holding her, but just looking down at the bare arm she knew who it was.

“Maggie’s just taking a call out in the hall, she didn’t want to wake you.” Kara mumbled, waking at feeling Alex tense under her and tightening her hold. “Do you need anything Alex?”

“I’m not sure if I want to eat first or just go back to sleep.” She frowned, unsure of what to do. Kara just nodded, fully understanding that problem.

“Just let me know if you want me to go make you some breakfast.” Kara went back to stroking Alex’s hair. “What do you usually do when you can’t decide?”

“Maggie decides for me.”

“That’s a good system.” Luckily Maggie had just finished her call and walked in as they were discussing what to do next.

“Well when was the last time you ate?” Kara asked.

“It’s close to twelve hours, so I’m going to start breakfast and you are going to go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when I’m done and after you eat, you’re going back to bed,” Maggie answered. She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as Alex instantly shifted as close to her as possible.

“Sounds good. Do you have to go into work?” Alex asked with a slight pout.

“I’m going to have to do some work on my laptop, but that’s it. Nothing I can’t do here at home,” Maggie reassured her. “Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll wake you as soon as the food is ready. You too Kara.” Maggie laughed at how Kara seemed to perk up just at the mention of food.

…

Alex spent her time healing in bed surrounded by Kara and Maggie. Anytime she was alone with Maggie, Maggie made it clear that nothing sexual would be happening until she had a clean bill of health. It sucked. But finally she was better and cleared for every possible sex act.

When they first got the bed leash, Maggie made sure it would be long enough for Alex to be able to go down on Maggie while still being restrained. So now while Maggie slept and Alex’s leash was tied to the metal ring above the bed for this purpose, Alex was trying to sneakily move down the bed under the warm cozy covers, and trying to move Maggie’s legs open without waking her so she could go down and wake her mistress that way. It was for this purpose, well mostly this purpose, that Maggie had agreed that Alex by default didn’t need permission to touch her.

Alex missed this, just being able to enjoy Maggie’s body, being able to pleasure her mistress and not be distracted by any nagging pain.

It took Maggie literally three minutes to wake up, or at least to let Alex know she was awake by grabbing her hair and pushing her face deeper between her legs.

“If this is how you want to wake me up from now on I am fine with it. I app-” Maggie was cut off by her own moan. She could feel Alex smirk and tugged as hard as possible as a warning not to get cocky.

After Maggie had come, three times, she pulled Alex back up to face level by her leash. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Alex grinned, wiping off some of the juices still on her face with her fingers and licking them clean.

“Fuck,” Maggie breathed out, pulling Alex in for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on the Sub’s lips and tongue. Once they broke for air, Alex rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder, Maggie’s fingers lightly ghosting over the skin on Alex’s lower back. Maggie could feel Alex’s own wetness as the Sub had her Mistress’ leg between her own. Maggie smiled into Alex’s hair. “You’re pretty wet yourself babe.”

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed, her back arching into Maggie’s touch.

“I’m sure you have some ideas about what you want to be done about it.” Maggie smirked as she felt Alex lean up and look at her. “You’ve been very good. You listened to the doctors, you didn’t resist not going to work. I think you deserve a reward. So however you want to be fucked, you can be.” The way Alex’s eyes lit up, how Maggie could see her running each and every scenario she could think of to see which one she wanted to make a reality. “Take your time. If you don’t want anything right now, we can wait.”

Alex chewed on her bottom lip trying to think of what she wanted. She didn’t want to wait, she’d been waiting long enough, but if she rushed and just asked for the first thing that came to mind, she might miss out on something better.

“You think it over, I’m going to get some coffee.” Maggie shifted the small amount she needed to get up and headed into the kitchen.

Alex went over to their toy chest. Maybe if she saw everything laid out she could make up her mind.

When Maggie returned carrying two mugs, only four items were on the bed.

“Have you decided or are you still narrowing it down?”

“I decided.” Alex smiled looking at the padded restraints, her blindfold, a ball gag and a remote control bullet vibrator.

“Well I really need to finish this coffee then.” Maggie let out a small laugh. “I’ll need the energy.”

…

After getting her reward, Alex was dropped off at the DEO by Maggie on her way to work.

It was Alex’s first time back since the disaster mission and she was not looking forward to reminders of just how far behind she would be.

Lucy saw Alex walk in and walked over to her. “Danvers, come with me.”

“I just walked in Lane.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yeah but this is important so come on.” Lucy started walking without looking back to see if Alex was even following her.

Alex didn’t move for a few seconds before deciding it was probably best to follow her.

Lucy ended up leading her down to the basement training room.

“What is this important thing you brought me down here for?” Alex glanced around the empty room.

“Did Maggie or Kara or J’onn inform you on the new policy changes?”

“Yeah, your Father used the fact that I was forced into subspace and obeying Lord and releasing him to remove all Subs from clearance levels.” Alex hated this fact, but she couldn’t argue that he didn’t have a point.

“And now I’m going to help you prove to him that the rule needs to be removed.” Lucy smiled at her fellow agent. “I’m going to help you get better at ignoring Doms’ orders.”

“I do just fine with that Lane. Lord was an exception, that’s all.” Alex glared at her.

“If there is one exception there can be more. How many Doms have tried to force you into submission? How do you know Lord was just the first one to break through? I bet if I really wanted to, I could do it.”

“You’ve used your Dom Voice before on me and it didn’t work,” Alex pointed out, her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

“Not really. There’s doing so jokingly and then there’s actually forcing my will on you. I haven’t actually tried it yet Danvers. If I wanted to, I’d have you under my thumb in seconds.” Lucy had the most smug look on her face that Alex had ever seen, not even Lord could look this smug. “Trust me Danvers, I haven’t used my Dom Voice on you.”

“Even if you did, it wouldn’t work.” Alex was positive this was true. She had strong willpower. She knew she did. No one (except for that one person) could force her into submission.

“How sure are you? Because we could make it a bet.”

“What are the stakes?”

“If you are able to resist me for five minutes, then I will agree and tell my father that Lord was just an exception and that you should have your clearance back.”

“And if I can’t?”

“Then you have to work on getting better at resisting, starting by resisting Maggie for twenty four hours.”

“Twenty four hours of disobeying Maggie?” She shook her head. “No. No. Lucy I can’t do that. Do you know what that will mean for me?”

“If you’re so sure that you can resist me then you don’t have anything to worry about do you?” Lucy knew about Alex’s desire for perfection and she was going to use that to get Alex to agree to this.

“You’re right, I don’t have anything to worry about.” Alex smirked at Lucy. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Lucy just smiled, pulling out her phone and setting up the count down timer. She leaned into Alex’s ear. “Get down on your fucking knees when in my presence.” She harshly hissed, smirking as she watched Alex’s leg almost give out underneath her.

“Was that your best?” Alex asked cheekily. Lucy just responded by taking a handful of Alex’s hair and yanking it back, kicking her in the back of her knees and causing the agent to drop to the floor.

“Nope.” Lucy popped the p in the word. She knew Alex. She saw how Alex acted and reacted. How she could melt at Maggie’s touch no matter the situation around them and knew how Alex’s body seemed to turn to steel when Kara was around or in danger. She had five minutes, there wasn’t a bonus for getting Alex to submit in seconds so she might as well enjoy it. She slowly walked over to the far wall, picking up a wooden bo staff. She looked back at Alex who was back on her feet unsure of what to do next. 

“Now then Alex,” Lucy started. She knew the words and phrases that Maggie would use, that Kara could use that would make Alex have that happy little smile and practically melt, but she would use them later. “Here is what you’re going to do.” Lucy cracked the hollow wooden staff in two over her knee and tossed one half to Alex. “You are going to keep that half in one hand above your head, or I am going to bash you in the face with the other half.” Lucy smiled when Alex looked ready for the fight but made no move to listen to the order.

“Going straight to threats? Are you running out of ideas already?” Alex gloated dodging Lucy’s attack. After a few exchanges of blows Lucy had gained the upper hand and had Alex pinned under her on the floor. Lucy smiled leaning down to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“Wow, you know Alex I forgot how good you are at hand to hand. You’re such a good girl.” Lucy smirked as she felt Alex shudder under her. “Drop the baton and when I get up I want you on your knees. Understand?” She grinned as Alex nodded, she could see her eyes start to cloud over. She wasn’t fully in subspace, but she was getting there. Before Lucy got off from Alex she stroked her cheek. “Come on Alex, show me just how good you can be.” Lucy grinned as she watched Alex fall fully under her command. She got off Alex and the second she was able, Alex was up on her knees. Lucy glanced at her time. She still had one minute left. She took a picture for evidence just in case and then knelt down next to Alex so they were at eye level. “Alright, my point is proven, come back whenever you’re ready Danvers.” Lucy watched her carefully before the agent blinked repeatedly then frowned.

“Fuck,” Alex swore, standing up and leaning onto Lucy who followed her up when her legs became wobbly. “How long did I last?”

“Four minutes. You okay?” Lucy knew the most common side effects of coming out of subspace and she didn’t plan ahead to stock the room with things that would combat them.

“Just a bit cold and shaky. I’ll be fine. So I take it I’m not allowed to explain to Maggie why I’m disobeying her?”

“Of course not, she might subconsciously go easy on you. You have a trigger phrase that almost guarantees to put you under. We need to get that to go away or at least have as less of an impact as possible.” Lucy was planning, after the twenty four hour deal with Maggie, to explain to her fellow Dom what they were planning and to get her to help with it.

“Yeah I agree.” Alex nodded, but she really dreaded just the thought of having to disobey Maggie constantly. “This is for the best. Once we find a way to stop having Subspace forced on someone, we need to teach it to the other agents.”

“Of course,” Lucy agreed.

“You know J’onn is going to make you pay for that bo staff right?” Alex asked as they headed out of the room and towards her lab.

…

Maggie had finished her shift and was heading into the DEO to pick up Alex before heading home. She strolled on in, as everyone working the main door knew her by sight. She knew that if she didn’t see Alex in the main communication hub to check her lab. So after passing by the large clump of agents and screens and not spotting her Sub, she immediately went back to the elevator to go up to the lab. There she spotted Alex, practically attached to her microscope, writing down something as she stared into the machine.

“You didn’t answer any of my texts or calls, did you remember to eat lunch?” Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow as Alex didn’t even so much as acknowledge that she was heard. “Alex I asked you a question. Can you at least give me the respect of acknowledging I am speaking to you?” Maggie literally pulled Alex back by the shoulder to get her attention.

“Sorry, I’ve been focused on this,” Alex mumbled, turning back around to her equipment.

“Hey, it’s after six babe, it’s time to go home.” Maggie was getting ready to literally drag Alex out of the lab.

“I can’t go. Not until I figure this out,” Alex stressed, switching out samples.

“If you don’t finish this will someone die in the next eight hours for sure?”

“No, no one will die in the next eight hours, but they could possibly.”

“It’s not life or death Alex. You’re coming home, we’ll have dinner, then we’ll deal with you deciding to ignore our rules,” Maggie stressed, pulling Alex back again. “We’re going home.”

“No. Not until I have this finished. I’m trying to create a way to make sure that any type of Kryptonite can’t harm Kara,” Alex rushed out. Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose before leaning in close to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“We are at your work. In your lab with people who are supposed to respect and obey you. Them seeing me drag you out by your collar after pulling you over my knee might make it harder for them to respect and obey you. So I’m going to count to three, if you are not walking out those doors by the time I am finished, you’re going over my knee right here. Understood?”

Alex bit her lower lip and looked around the room for any sign of Lucy. If Lucy didn’t see her listening to Maggie maybe it didn’t count.

“Hey Sawyer, when did you get in?” Lucy asked, seemingly coming out of thin air.

“Just a few minutes ago, this one seemed to have forgotten her phone,” Maggie teased, gesturing to Alex who was trying to think her way out of the situation.

“Shocking forgetting something as important as that in this day and age Danvers.” Lucy smirked, watching Alex’s face fall just at hearing her voice.

“We were just leaving, right Alex?” Maggie turned to face Alex who went back to the equipment.

“No, I need to finish this.” Alex heard herself say the words but was still amazed she did. So was Maggie.

Maggie just looked at Lucy. “Excuse us for one second.” Maggie hooked a finger into the metal ring attached to Alex’s collar and pulled her off the stool and out of the lab. Maggie dragged her off into the nearest empty room. She threatened to do it in the lab but the stools were really too high, plus the fact that almost every wall was made of glass ensured the humiliation tactic was still there.

“I need to make sure Kara can’t get hurt Maggie,” Alex whimpered, trying to make it easier for Kara. Maggie left Alex in the middle of the room while she grabbed one of the chairs from in front of the desk to sit on it. She removed her holster and badge and laid them down on the desk before removing her belt.

“Take off your pants and panties Alex,” she ordered, her voice calm and still. When Alex didn’t move for a bit longer Maggie spoke up again, not as calm as before. “Take off your pants Alex!” Her voice was raised as she spoke. When still the agent didn’t move, just biting her bottom lip, this time drawing blood, Maggie got up and closed the distance between the two. “Look at me Alex, tell me what is going on.” She forced Alex to at look her. Alex just kept trying to avoid eye contact. “Alex is this about Lord? Did you need more time before coming back to work? It’s okay if you’re not ready. J’onn will understand.” She ran a hand through Alex’s hair, smiling as she did so.

“I told you I’m fine with all that, I barely remember any of it.” She shrugged. “This is something else. But I can’t tell you,” she tried to explain without fully explaining it.

“Why can’t you tell me what’s going on? I have the clearance if this is related to the DEO, you can tell me baby.” She was just concerned now. Alex was never like this. She never kept something from her.

“I’ll explain later, just can’t now. I’m going back to finish examining my sample. I’ll come home when I’m done.” Alex reached up and undid her collar, removing it and pressing it into Maggie’s hand. “Don’t wait up.”  Alex looked so destroyed as she reached up to touch the now bare skin of her neck.

“That isn’t how this works Alex. You don’t keep secrets and you sure as fuck don’t take off your collar. Ever.” Maggie practically growled, grabbing Alex’s arm tightly. “We are going straight home and discussing this in private because clearly this is something big.” Maggie watched as Alex’s eyes clouded over. Now they wouldn’t be discussing anything.

She put the collar back on Alex. “I’m parked in the usual spot. Go wait in the car, I’ll get your jacket and bag and meet you down there.” She cupped Alex’s cheek, smiling at how Alex leaned into her touch.

Maggie watched her leave before going into the lab to gather Alex’s belongings. She didn’t notice the few small drops of blood that seemed to have followed Alex’s path.  

“She’s already in Subspace isn’t she?” Lucy asked, grinning like an asshole.

“Do you know why she’s acting so different?” Maggie glared at Lucy, never wanting to punch someone so much before in her life.

“She lost a fight so she has to disobey you for a day and try to stay out of Subspace. We’re getting her to be able to resist Doms better. My idea. You’re welcome.”

“You’re welcome? You broke Alex. She took off her collar because of you! You broke her!” Maggie yelled, her fists clenching. “I’m going to fucking kill you Lane! After what she’s just been through you think  **now** is the time to take away what little normalcy she has? What she can take comfort in? Who the fuck gave you the  **right** to make those decisions for her!” Maggie lost it, slamming Lucy against the glass wall, hearing it crack underneath the lawyer.

“She needs it! She needs help! She needs to be able to fight against other Doms.” Lucy yelled back, trying to push off the other woman, surprised when Maggie was lifted off her completely.

“Hey what the hell is going on!” Kara had one arm around Maggie’s waist, keeping the detective from being able to harm Lucy.

“Lucy told Alex to stop listening to me, to disobey every fucking Dom no matter what. She broke Alex, Kara!”

“Wait…you’re why Alex is hooked up to an IV in med bay, passed out and bleeding out her nose?” Kara turned to glare at Lucy too.

“Alex is what?” Maggie looked so panicked and scared.

“I think it’s just a stress nosebleed. When she took the SATs the first time she didn’t even finish, she passed out from the blood loss.” Kara tried to ease Maggie’s worries.

“Don’t let her out of your sight. She needs to pay for this shit!” Maggie told Kara before running down the hall, literally jumping the flights of stairs before running to medical. She found Alex with dried blood still caked to her face while gauze was taped pressed up against her nose soaking up the blood, all under the face mask making sure she was getting oxygen. “Fucking Lane.” Maggie cursed under her breath, going over to Alex’s side and covering her hand with her own. “Lane told me. You could have told me Alex. I could have helped you. You didn’t have to stress yourself out over this.” She brought Alex’s hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on each knuckle. “When you wake back up, we’ll both punch her out.” Maggie knew about the stress nosebleeds. She’d never seen them get so out of control such that Alex passed out before, but she knew about them.

“Lucy explained that I need to talk to you about what happened to my window.” J’onn was leaning on the door frame looking into the room.

“It was Lane’s skull that caused it to crack. In all fairness.”

“Fine. You can both split the cost then. In all fairness.” He rolled his eyes at her. “She’ll wake up soon. They don’t think she lost too much blood.”

“She’s still bleeding, just look at the gauze. If I agree to pay for the damages can I toss Lane out an exterior window?”

“Lucy? No. Her father? Yes.” J’onn eyed Maggie, he could see her trying to build up the courage, or strength to ask something. “Just say what you want to say Sawyer.”

“I saw Lord. What you did to him.”

“And you don’t approve.”

“I’m pissed. You stopped me from beating the shit out of him so you could make him forget what he did! He should be made to suffer, not live in fucking ignorance of his crimes!”  

“Hey, why the shouting? Some people are trying to sleep.” Alex mumbled, already pulling the oxygen mask off.

“Sorry baby we didn’t mean to wake you up. How are you feeling?” Maggie decided to completely ignore J’onn in favor of Alex.

“Light headed.” Alex moved to remove the gauze blocking her nose but Maggie grabbed her hand and stopped her. “It was another nose bleed wasn’t it?”

“Yeah because someone thought they could be disobedient for twenty four hours without stressing over it.”

“You know about the bet?” Alex grimaced, that was going to backfire on her.

“Lucy told me. We’ll discuss it at home once your nose stops bleeding.”

…

Alex knelt clad only in her collar in front of Maggie, who stood before her holding a black leather riding crop in her hand as she stared down at Alex.

“Now, you agreed to disobey me for an entire day. You had good intentions as to why, but nonetheless, you decided you would disobey me for hours. Worse yet, you took off your collar. Get up and go get our list of rules, and our list of punishments,” Maggie ordered her. She needed to stay calm, she couldn’t take her anger out on Alex, no matter how much it angered her that Alex was willing to disrespect everything their relationship was built on, no matter what it was for.

When Alex came back with the two laminated sheets in her hands Maggie was ready for her. “Get out the list of rules first Alex. Did you break any of those today?”

“Yes.”

“Which ones?”

“I ignored your calls and texts. I refused to listen to you when you wanted me to step away from my work for my own well being. I ignored you and disrespected you,” Alex spoke looking at the list in her hands. “I took off my collar.”

“Why did you remove your collar Alex?”

“I was falling into Subspace and I figured if I didn’t have the comfort of my collar I could stay above it. It was just to prove that I couldn’t be forced into it by anyone,” Alex explained, looking up at Maggie through her eyelashes, through the forming tears. “I was planning on telling you why I was acting like that, just after the fact,” she admitted, for whatever it was worth to Maggie.

“I know. But the why doesn’t overshadow the actions Alex. What are the levels of punishment we agreed for those rules being broken?”

“Each one individually?”  

“Would you rather them all individually at each different level, or would you rather add up all the levels?” Maggie asked, this was one thing they had came up with before. There were five different levels of punishments, and by adding it all up Alex could avoid ten level one punishments and just have two level five ones. It all just depended on how long she wanted them to go on for.

“Add them all together.”

“Okay, add them up.”

Alex started to count them up in her head but she had to ask a question to clarify. “Does each text or call ignored, or flat out ignoring you count as a separate action or can I count them as one?”

“Texts and phone calls are level ones, and ignoring my speaking to you is a level four. We can call it all just one level five. Does that sound fair? Or do you want to count them individually?”

“No that’s fine.” Alex went back to her counting. “The total is 14, Mistress.”

“Alright. Do you want to start with a level four or a level five?”

“Four.” Maggie just nodded at Alex’s answer. She went to the armless living room chair still holding the riding crop. She had a feeling Alex would pick a level four punishment first. “I don’t expect you to stay out of Subspace during this. You can willingly fall into it as soon as you can, or try and stay out for as long as you can, your choice. But before that happens, do you want all three right now or do you want breaks in between them?”

“I need this over as fast as possible so I can be forgiven,” Alex stressed. She looked very upset and just ready to take whatever punishment she had to.  

“Okay baby. I’m going to spank you for four minutes. After that, I’ll use the cuffs to restrain your arms and legs to the metal ring in the corner. I’ll use the whip on your back only and that’ll be twenty lashes. Once that is done, you are to stay with your hands chained above your head, standing straight and not leaning on anything, for twelve hours. Once that is done, you’re forgiven, it’s over and we can move on. Do you still want them all done right after each other?”

“Yeah, all at once.”

“Okay, come on over my lap we’ll get this over with. You don’t have to count these.” Maggie had set the timer on her phone as Alex came over to the chair and lowered herself over Maggie’s lap. Once Alex was situated and seemed to be comfortable Maggie laid a calming hand on her lower back before tapping her screen to activate the timer as she started the hard swats. She tried not to put two in the same spot right after each other but there was only so much skin. She kept going, now and then placing a smack to Alex’s upper thighs just to save the overly red skin from another smack. She could feel a growing wetness pooling at her leg coming from Alex’s center and she knew this was a downside to this punishment. Alex enjoyed it, to a point. However at the one minute mark she was groaning and protesting, and it sounded like she was already crying. Maggie wasn’t looking forward to seeing Alex suffer through the rest of the punishments. At the two minute mark Maggie felt Alex go completely limp and knew that she was finally in Subspace. She wouldn’t be feeling these punishments now, but she would be feeling them for days later, the main reason Maggie decided on these three.

…

Maggie had just finished the lashes and was cleaning and bandaging the open wounds caused by them. She went to the bathroom and got a damp face cloth to clean up Alex’s face from the crying.

“I’m going to go set up the camera and the motion sensor light. I’ll let you know when your time starts. When that happens I need you to stop leaning on the wall and stand up straight. Understand?” Maggie checked, staring into the glossed over eyes of Alex. Alex gave a small nod and Maggie kissed her cheek. “You are being such a good girl. I am so proud of you for how well you are taking these punishments.” She tightened the chain that was keeping Alex’s arms above her head.

Once the camera was set up (just to ensure that if Alex did move Maggie would be able to find out, and the motion light would cause a bright flash so Maggie could just skim through the video footage without watching all twelve hours.

“Okay Alex, the timer is set. Stand up straight, do not move until this timer goes off,” Maggie commanded, leaving the device to audibly tick down.

She went to the bedroom to watch TV and have a few beers since her living room was now off limits. After thinking for a few seconds, she sent Kara a text to stay out of the living room in the apartment if she didn’t want to see Alex getting punished.

…

Alex finally came out Subspace twelve hours later to find herself face down on her bed. She blinked a few times, waiting for the fog to fully leave her mind before she let out a low deep groan. Her entire body killed. She was in so much pain. She felt like her shoulders were shattered and turned to stone at the same time, her ass was on fire, and she could just tell that moving her legs would be impossible.

“Finally back babe?” Maggie asked from her sitting position next to Alex’s head. She was stroking Alex’s hair absently.

“Everything hurts so much.”

“Yeah, but it’s all forgiven now. But next time you think about doing that again you’re going to remember this feeling aren’t you?” Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow. Alex just nodded weakly before burying her face back into the mattress and letting out a muffled scream of pain. 


	5. Oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training to resist Doms continue to Alex.  
> Maggie is jealous of Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now so if you guys have any prompts you can drop me a line.   
> amsniao3.tumblr.com

Alex shifted, placing a kiss on Maggie’s shoulder and groaning quietly as her muscles protested being moved.

“Do you feel better now?” Maggie asked, running a hand through Alex’s hair. “Can you move again?” Alex had spent the past two days drifting in and out of sleep, unable to really move without help from Maggie. Even when she had help she was still in pain.  

“So much better. I’m sorry for what I did. What I said.” Alex nuzzled into Maggie’s neck, breathing in her scent.

“Hey, I told you already, it’s all forgiven.” Maggie started rubbing Alex’s back, kissing the top of her head. “You don’t need to apologize for that anymore. It’s all over, forgiven and forgotten.” She smiled. “Let me know if you want to finally give in and take the muscle relaxers. Your punishment is over, you don’t have to be in pain.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have done it. I should have told you about it the second Lucy brought up the idea of training.” Alex felt Maggie grab her hair and force her head back to stare at her.

“You are forgiven. You tried to do something you thought was right. It’s all over and forgiven. You just need to forgive yourself for it,” Maggie tried to get Alex to understand. She was completely forgiven; Maggie was still pissed at Lucy, but not at Alex. It was done, water under the bridge. But it was always hard for Alex to remember not to blame herself once the punishment was over.

_ They had only been together for a few months when Alex first asked for a punishment. It was the same day she pushed Maggie away because Kara went through a portal and Alex wasn’t with her. She felt terrible for not only making Maggie worry, but for pushing her away, for wanting  to end what they had just because Alex isn’t used to having her own life. So when she turned up at Maggie’s apartment and dropped to her knees the second the door was open, Maggie knew something was up. Alex wasn’t used to subbing. She was used to resisting her own biological needs and wants. If she was being submissive without Maggie prompting her, something must have been up. _

_ “Come in Alex.” Maggie stepped back and watched as Alex stood up, head down, and walked in. “What’s wrong? Something must be wrong for you to be like this.” She watched Alex just drop to her knees in front of her again. Maggie knelt down with her, cupping her face and making Alex look at her. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Alex’s voice was quieter than Maggie had ever heard before. “I messed up, I’m so sorry.” Maggie just pulled Alex into her arms and held her tightly. “I need to make it better. Please let me make it better.” _

_ “How do you want me to make it better Alex? I need you to say it,” Maggie tried to make her feel better. _

_ “I need you to punish me. I need to make it better. I need to be forgiven,” Alex stressed through her tears. _

_ “Okay. Okay go stand in the corner while I go get everything we’ll need okay?” Maggie placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead then paused, looking at the exposed ‘s’ on Alex’s wrist. She brought it up to her lips to kiss the letter as well. “I know this is hard for you. I know this is all new for you. I’m willing to wait sweetie.” She smiled down at Alex before getting up and walking over to her box of instruments. When they were playing Alex always responded well to the riding crop, but this was a punishment, the key was to find something she didn’t hate, but not something she enjoyed. “I’m going to take the paddle, the black one with the holes, and I’m going to spank you with it thirty times. Once that is done you are completely forgiven. If you do not feel that is enough, then I’ll add more swats until you feel that is enough, within reason. I’m not letting you be harder on yourself than you deserve because you deserve forgiveness Alex. Okay?” Maggie turned Alex around in the corner. “Say it Alex.” _

_ “I deserve forgiveness.” Alex looked so scared and unsure of herself. Maggie just smiled. _

_ “Good. I’ll go get the paddle, then I’ll be sitting on the couch. When you’re ready I want you to strip, then come over and lie down across my lap.” Maggie gently rubbed Alex’s back before taking the paddle and sitting on her couch waiting for Alex to come over. _

_ Once Alex was in position Maggie gently rubbed her back, her hand trying to get Alex to calm down and relax. _

_ “I need you not to tense, okay?.It’ll hurt more if you tense so I need you to relax Alex. This doesn’t need to hurt any more than it has to. Just relax.” Once Maggie felt Alex relax she spoke again. “Now you are going to count them for me.” She brought the paddle down hard and heard Alex yelp out a one as she jumped. She kept going, hearing Alex count them, feeling her jerk and squirm as the number increased until around fifteen when Alex just started to sob out the numbers. When it came to thirty she stopped, tossing the paddle away and rubbing soothing circles in Alex’s back waiting for her to finish, murmuring for her to let it all go. “It’s all done babe, you’re forgiven.” _

_ But that wasn’t enough. Hours later Alex had asked for more. She didn’t think that was enough, she needed a harsher punishment. She needed more to be forgiven. So Maggie gave her ten more, but still Alex needed more. She never thought it was enough. She was too broken or damaged to be forgiven, she didn’t deserve it, she wasn’t good enough for it. _

_ Maggie had to refuse to give more to Alex. _

Maggie tightened her hold on Alex. “It isn’t your fault Alex. Lucy talked you into thinking it was a good idea. But it wasn’t, the not telling me part.” She sighed. “If you think you need training to resist Doms then I’ll help, but I want it very clear that you are never to resist me outside of training. When I tell you to do something it is because it’s for your own good, even if you don’t think so.” Maggie tried to stress it to her.

“I think I want to go in to work.” Alex yawned, stretching and cracking the few bones she could.

“Alex did you hear what I just said?”

“Yeah, and I know. So is it okay if I go in to work today?”

“Fine, but not if you’re using this to deflect what I just said, to add more punishment to yourself. I mean, you seem like you’re still in pain.”

“Yeah but no more than when I first started training. Twelve hours at a time just getting my ass kicked over and over.” Alex smiled up at Maggie. “Do you not want me to go in?”

“I just don’t want you to be pushing your body past its limits.”

“I know.” Alex nodded, giving her a quick kiss. “But if you don’t want me to go I won’t. It’s all up to you.”

“If you start to feel sore or just uncomfortable, I want you to take it easy, go sit down, whatever you have to do, maybe take the meds.” She made Alex look at her. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Alex nodded.

…

Kara was in the main room at the DEO looking at the monitors, trying to see what she needed to go save. Alex had been training with Lucy all day. Usually Kara would watch Alex train- she liked seeing how much of a badass her sister was- but this wasn’t the usual training and she didn’t like seeing Alex submit. It was hard for her to see Alex submit to Maggie, but she was getting more used to that, which was why watching Lucy try and force Alex into submission was so hard for her.

“Kara are you okay?” Winn asked, hand waving in her face.

“Yeah, just zoned out there, sorry. What were you saying?” Kara turned her attention back to him and smiled.

“There’s a building on fire. On main street. You might want to go help them put it out.” He pointed to the monitor which showed the information.

“Oh yeah, right. I gotta go.” Kara rushed out, passing Maggie on the way.

“Was that about something I should know? That I should help with?” Maggie asked Winn.

“Just a building fire.” He shrugged. “Lunch date with Alex?”

“I figured she might be getting carried away, you know how she strives for perfection.”

“Yeah, once she locked herself up in the lab for a week refusing to take a break until she could crack the scientific code.”

“And shit like this is why she needs me,” Maggie pointed out with a sigh. “How are things with Lyra? She fine with playing sub for you?”

“Not really, we don’t really play. She isn’t comfortable with it so we just have plain vanilla beginner sex.” Winn shrugged. “It’s fine. I’d rather she be comfortable.”

“The things we do for love.” Maggie rolled her eyes before passing him and heading to the training room.

…

Lucy practically growled as she shoved Alex into the wall, hearing the dull thud of her fellow agent’s head hitting the stone.

“You’re just a weak little bitch who will get on your knees for any Dom who puts you in your place,” Lucy hissed into Alex’s ear before shoving her onto the ground and straddling her. She frowned at the fact that Alex was clearly still in complete control and resisting being forced into subspace. “You fucking useless cunt.” Lucy brought her arm back, ready to punch her in the face, while another hand moved to Alex’s pants, when suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

“Get the fuck off of her!” Maggie had come in the room just in time to see Lucy on top of Alex. “She is mine! You do not get to touch her!” she yelled, punching Lucy over and over again while Alex stayed on the floor stunned, staring at her mistress beat the ever loving shit out of her trainer.

J’onn came in, somehow having been tipped off to the beating, and pulled Maggie off of Lucy.

“What is going on here?” he demanded as he kept himself between the two Doms.

“This is over. All of this. I am sick of having to deal with the fact that my Sub, my Alex, is getting kidnapped, or threatened, or being fucked by G.I. Jane while calling it training! I’m done with this!” she snapped, turning to look at Alex. “You’re quitting. I revoke your privilege to work.”

“Wait what? Maggie-”

“Don’t question me,” Maggie snapped, reaching over to pull Alex up to her feet. “I’m taking Alex home where she is staying until you can promise me that this shit is finished.” She glared at J’onn before leaving, pulling a confused Alex behind her. 

“I never agreed to share you, you’re suffering all the time and that isn’t okay. I am tired of seeing you get hurt Alex. I am tired of not being able to protect you when every fiber of my being wants to do just that. All this shit is not regular on the job danger. I can deal with that, but the kidnappings, the constant threats from people who want to hurt Supergirl. No. Okay? No more. I’m not okay with that. I don’t want it. All I want is for you to be okay and safe and happy.”

“Working here makes me happy,” Alex spoke softly.

“I know and I promise the second it’s safer for you, you’ll come back to work, but until then I am keeping you far away from here.” Maggie cupped Alex’s face with both her hands. “I love you so much Alex. I need to keep you safe, at least reasonably. I hope you can understand.”

“I do. Plus I think you like the idea of getting standing head the second you come home from work.” Alex smirked.

“I do like the sound of it.” Maggie grinned. “Come on, let’s go home so I can remind you the fun way that that collar isn’t just a pretty accessory.”

…

Kara knocked on the apartment door, trying to get a some answers as to what the hell went down at the DEO during lunch time that had ended with Lucy needing medical attention and Alex quitting.

“I know you’re in there Alex, let me in!” Kara knocked harder on the door. “I can see you!” Alex finally opened the door. “What happened, are you okay?”

“Maggie had a point Kara. Everyday life shouldn’t be as insane as it is for us. I should be able to walk down a street without worrying about kidnappings or murder attempts.” Alex flopped down on the couch.

“You’re right. You deserve a safe and happy life and I am so sorry that I might be, or am most likely the reason you can’t have that. Maybe not working at the DEO is for the best.” Kara sat down next to her. “Anything I can do?”

“It’s not your fault Kara, I’d rather have you as my sister than some boring life working in a lab. After all, I never would have met Maggie if I wasn’t with the DEO, and I wouldn’t have been recruited if it wasn’t for you.” Alex leaned onto Kara’s shoulder. “Maggie just got carried away from seeing another Dom on me. I know you don’t understand it but sometimes it’s hard to fight your nature. That’s why she hurt Lucy, she just got all jealous and lost control,” Alex explained with a shrug. “It’ll be fun though, actually having time off not because of some kind of trauma.”

“It’s been so long.” Kara nodded. “We could relax here, watch Netflix...get potstickers…”

“Maggie will come around once she calms down. So I should enjoy it while it lasts. Any new shows we should try?”

“The Magicians...I saw a commercial for it and it just has this badass Dom chick in a crown on a throne with some Dom guy in a throne as well singing Les Mis. I didn’t know I needed that so much before,” Kara explained with a grin.

“That is all you know about the plot?”

“Yeah.”

“We need to watch it.”

After tracking them down and getting a few episodes into the first season, Maggie came home and found the pair under blankets surrounded by take out containers and empty beer bottles and soda cans screaming at the screen for ‘Q to get his head out of his ass’, whatever that meant.

“Fun day you two?” Maggie asked, hanging her coat up.

“Found a new show. It’s amazing and based on books. We need those books.” Alex grabbed Maggie’s arm.

“Alright, glad you had fun.” Maggie bent down, placing a kiss on the top of Alex’s head.

“Oh, I put a pizza for you in the oven, you might need to heat it up,” Alex pointed out, having paused the show.

“Thanks Babe.”

“There was more pizza?” Kara asked, looking at Alex with a slight pout.

“You had four whole pizzas Kara, I didn’t tell you about the 6th one I ordered because I wanted Maggie to have dinner ready when she came home.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Plus if I cooked I would have had to pause the show.”

“And then call poison control after I ate what you cooked,” Maggie pointed out, teasing and transferring the pizza from the box onto a pan to heat up in the oven. With the pizza finally in the oven she sat down on the couch next to Alex, wrapping an arm around her. “Mind if I watch this amazing show or do I need to watch and catch up on my own?”  

“You might need to watch and catch up on your own but you can try and follow.” Alex cuddled into Maggie’s side. “We love Margo and Jules above all else.”

“Jules is a bitch, you should be behind Alice.” Kara grumbled.

“So Margo and Jules are the best.” Maggie laughed.

…

After Kara left, Alex stripped once again before going back to cuddle into her mistress.

“I want you to be honest Alex. Do you think I over-reacted earlier?” Maggie asked, her thumb stroking Alex’s lower back.

“I think that you have a point. That lately my life has been pretty insane with the dangerous situations. I don’t know how you even put up with any of it Maggie. How you haven’t just run for the hills to get away from the clusterfuck that is my life,” Alex explained, frowning as she looked up at Maggie.

“I am not going to run for the hills, no matter what, because I love you Alex. That’s why I hate what has been happening so much. I don’t want anything to happen to you baby. Ever. I know that the DEO is dangerous and I know how much working there means for you but they’re literally treating you like a child or worse just because someone was able to force you into Subspace. No one gets to treats you like that. They can’t just take away all your credentials and clearance just because fucking Lane thinks you’re a risk. I don’t want that for you baby. I really hate that I can’t do anything for you about it. That’s why I don’t want you working there, not until that stuff is changed,” Maggie tried to explain with a smile. “But if in a week you’re going insane not working, then we’ll invite J’onn over for dinner or something and talk to him about what we can do to get you back to the DEO, without the added insanity levels of danger and disrespect.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Alex grinned. “I think I’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow, plan out what dinner can be for the rest of the week.”

“Sounds good, I’ll make sure to take my bike so you can take the car. If you pick up the stuff I’ll need, I’ll bake you those cookies you love,” Maggie teased.

“If I can have those cookies I’ll go right now.” Alex moved to get up but laughed when Maggie just pulled her back down into her arms. “Can we just go cuddle in bed and watch some terrible show and mock it?”

“Of course.”

…

Maggie was sitting at her desk, cracking her neck as she typed up another report when her phone rang letting her know that someone at the front desk that wanted to see her. When she got up and walked over to the front desk to see who it was she was a bit surprised.

“I wasn’t expecting you, Lane.” Maggie eyed the beaten and bruised former lawyer.

“I figured we should talk and I don’t have your number,” Lucy explained.

“Yeah, we should talk. Follow me.” Maggie led her through the bullpen and into a small room. “I figured we shouldn’t discuss the DEO out in the bullpen at my desk,” Maggie explained for the room.

“Yeah, we shouldn’t.” Lucy nodded. “I just wanted to explain what happened.”

“You were trying to fuck Alex.”

“I really wasn’t. One of the ways she drops into Subspace is by physical touch, by being physically dominated, and that’s what I was doing. I wasn’t going to do more than undo her pants, maybe remove them if she still was resisting,” Lucy explained. “Before we started training we went through what would happen and she agreed for me to do whatever was needed for her to be able to build up a better resistance. I should have checked with you first. That was my mistake.”

“Yes, you should have checked with me. You don’t think I want to make sure that no one could force her into subspace? You didn’t see how terrified she was in the copter after we got her back from Lord. I wanted to kill him, to hurt him in every way he hurt her. Your father took that event and used it to push his own fucking ideas onto the DEO. He went to the fucking President to get the power for it and you used her for your own fucking agenda too. That is my issue with you Lucy. You don’t give two fucks what Alex went through, what she wants, you just see her as a way to go against your father, to step from his and Lois’ shadow. So fuck you. You want to use a sub to make yourself feel better, go to a club and pick one up. Leave Alex out of it.” Maggie glared at Lucy. She was livid at the former lawyer. How fucking dare she try to say she was acting in Alex’s best interest.

“I care about what happened to her! I was there when it first happened, when Lord had her help him escape. Alex literally hid the fact that she was a sub until her shirt got torn in the field and her wrist was exposed. My father used her as an example of why we shouldn’t have subs in positions of power, and I figured she would be the best example of why they could be,” she defended. “Because up until then, when he had months to try and wear her down, she was the best agent in the organization. She still is, but that one little blemish on her record is enough to question the security.”

“You should go, Lucy.”

“Fine. But you should reconsider not letting Alex work.”

“She can work, just not at the DEO until it’s safer for her. Until your father is no longer in charge or his policies are gone.”

“The DEO is never going to be safe Sawyer. Just like how the NCPD is never going to be safe.” 


	6. Fuck Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie just wants a normal week. Is that really too much to ask?   
> Lucy Lane has an answer for her.   
> Yes it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Thanks for the messages.   
> If you ever want to talk to me you can find me on tumblr, same username.   
> I don't post on it aside from the links for these chapters but I answer every question asked. 
> 
> This is un'beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Maggie smiled at how great her life was lately. The second she comes home she's met by Alex who greets with her a glass of scotch and standing head if she wants it. Alex always has dinner ready and waiting to be plated. She currently had Alex deep in subspace lying on her chest, Maggie just stroking her hair. She kept thinking about how she got this life. How she ended up so lucky. She remembered when she first met Alex. How they had there little power stand off over a crime scene.

_“This is my crime scene!” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Alex._

_“No it’s not, this is a federal case, it’s a federal crime scene and you’re just a local flat footer. Now get away from **my** crime scene.” Alex narrowed her eyes at her. _

_“This happened in **my** city, so no I don’t care who the potential victim was, this is my city, my case and **my crime scene**.” Maggie jabbed a finger in Alex’s chest, her voice hard and tough making it clear she was having the last say. She faced off against other Doms all the time in her line of work but this Fed seemed different. Just when Maggie was getting ready for her to push back at her instead Alex just lowered her eyes and head. “This is my jurisdiction.” After for a few seconds Alex just looked back up at her and glared at her. _

_“Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does.” Alex shoved Maggie’s hand away._

_“I’ll see you around Danvers.”_

_She didn’t know what it was about Alex but she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Luckily Alex felt the same as the two kept seeing each other more and more until Maggie finally had to ask the question that was constantly on her mind._

_“Hey, so how long have you been hiding the fact that you’re a sub from your boss?” Maggie finally asked leaning over the pool table to stare into Alex’s eyes as she lined up a shot on the pool table. As soon as Maggie asked Alex looked absolutely shocked and almost took the cloth off the table._

_“I’m not a-why would you think I’m…-” Alex stumbled over her words._

_“I’m not going to report you or anything, I’m just wondering how long you’ve been hiding it that’s all.” Maggie asked smiling at her._

_“I’m not a_ sub _.” Alex hissed whispering the last word like it was some horrible curse._

_“I know you are. I’m a detective, I detect things. You never wear short sleeves, when you do you have a giant watch on that I’m sure convers up the S. See most Doms always show off their letters since it’s just another way to be dominant. Subs hide their letters because they don’t want everyone to know they’re a pushover. So how long have you been hiding it? I mean you seem pretty good at hiding the fact that you’re a sub from everyone so you must have done it a long time.”_

_“I got the mark when I was twelve. I kept it hidden after some asshole saw it and started giving me a hard time in school. My sister would stick up for me in high school, she’s a Dom and would always protect me from the more aggressive assholes at school. I always just kept it hidden. I’ve tried dating but my ex said that there must be something wrong with me since I couldn’t submit to him.”_

_“You submitted to me. You do it all the time. See, like right now.” Maggie took Alex’s chin between her thumb and finger and tilted Alex’s head up so she would look her in the eye. “Just in little ways. That’s how I figured out you were a Sub.” Maggie kissed Alex’s nose. “If you ever want to see how a good Dom does it, give me a call. Until then, your secret is safe with me.”_

_“Thanks. I’m still kicking your ass in pool though.” Alex grinned going back to lining up her shot. “That earlier one didn’t count.”_

_“Fine, I’ll give you one shot. Out of the compassion in my heart.” Maggie smirked leaning onto her pool cue._

“What are you thinking about?” Alex’s thick and horse voice broke Maggie out of her thoughts.

“You. How we met. How we fell in love.” Maggie stopped stroking Alex’s hair to tug on the current closest strand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex answered pressing a kiss the Maggie’s bare skin under her head.

“Are you okay with everything? I mean like you’re okay with how everything is? All our rules?”

“Of course. I agreed to all of this before Maggie. I mean I never pictured myself liking this life style, actually submitting and wanting to but you make me want to.” Alex reassured.

“I’m glad. Because you’re really good at it now.” Maggie grinned. “We’ll come up with a fun plan to celebrate the anniversary of the first time you submitted to me without any prompting.” Maggie was already thinking of all the ways to celebrate it.

“I remember how we spent the first one. I was blindfolded, we went to some place I still have no idea where, and I think I came so many times I passed out.”

“You did pass out. After number 5 pretty impressive. Also not my fault that when we were in the hotel room the view was shitty and you couldn’t see anything but the brick wall of the building six feet over. We could go back there, different building this time, better view.” Maggie remembered that night well too. She had bought the real collar for Alex then, was able to collar her properly and not just for play.

“Nah, I liked how it was back then.” Alex yawned sleepily before going back to cuddle into Maggie.

“Hey come on. I could use a drink.” Maggie gave Alex’s bare ass a sharp slap.

“Just scotch or something non-alcoholic?” Alex sat up now having crawled off of her.

“You pick, do you want me hydrated and energized or sleepy and tipsy?” Maggie already which Alex would pick. The sub was almost asleep herself, she was in a sleepy logy mood since their earlier fun and just wanted to sleep.

“Scotch it is. Four fingers good or did you want a full glass?”

“Three fingers is enough Danvers. I said tipsy not passed out drunk.” She teased pushing herself up enough to give her another swat as she left the bed heading into the kitchen.

“Can we host game night this week? I’ve cleaned this place from top to bottom and I’m so bored Mags. I have nothing to do stuck here every day while you’re at work. We only produce so much mess.” Alex’s voice made it clear that she was pouting.

“If it’ll get you stop making bread and muffins and cookies because honestly even Kara can’t eat this much.” When Maggie first started noticing the counter tops filled with baked goods she didn’t mention it, not until there was literally no surface (minus the bathroom) free of baked goods. “We can throw game night or dinner parties or whatever else you want. I can if you want, look into getting a live feed hooked up from the camera we use for monitoring your time outs, to my phone so if you ever feel like touching yourself, you can call me, asking for permission and then go in front of the camera.”

“And how do you plan to get work done when that’s happening? When you’re spending the rest of the day horny?” Alex was back now with the glass in hand. Maggie just grinned sitting up to lean against the wall.

“Who says I’ll spend the rest of the day horny? Lot of clubs between the station and here.” Maggie teased watching the flash of panic and jealousy over Alex’s face. “I’m just teasing you baby come here. I would never fuck another Sub without telling you first…or having you watch.” Maggie took the glass from her hand, sipping it, and pulling Alex down onto the bed with her. “You’re the only Sub I ever plan to keep.” She reassured her wrapping her arm around Alex and holding her tight.

“Better be.” Alex muttered going back to her favorite position curled up into Maggie.

“Well I mean you’re the only one who has gotten my clothes so soft and smell so nice.”

“Well if it’s only for my laundry skills that you’re keeping me around for…”

“That is just a perk of it Alex. Don’t be a brat you know why I keep you around.”

“Mhmm.” Alex just mumbled tilting her head up so Maggie had easy access to her collar.

“Thank you for the drink baby.” Maggie kissed her goodnight taking the leash that was always attached to the headboard and clipping it onto her collar. “’Night baby, get some sleep, you deserve it.” Maggie could feel Alex falling asleep deeper and deeper on her and couldn’t help but keep going down the road to the past in her head. She remembered the first games night since they had gotten serious. Alex had gone early to help Kara set up, Maggie was going to join her later. Alex had lead her to the plush over stuffed arm chair and with all her friends and sister watching, took her spot kneeling by Maggie’s legs. No one said anything, some looks of confusion, mostly by Kara, but that was it. Kara was the first one to see Maggie hand feed Alex. She spent most of that dinner actively avoiding looking at the couple but when they go to the living room to watch a movie she smiles at how happy and in love Alex looks cuddled into Maggie. Kara never used to be able to see Alex as the housewife type, but when she’s around Maggie, getting them drinks and food, she could. She could see Alex living that life and being happy that she was living it.

_Alex had just finished vacuuming the rug in Kara’s living room before she ran over to the oven checking on the dip that was cooking._

_“Alex why are you so stressed out?” Kara asked peeking her head out of her bedroom having gotten changed._

_“This is Maggie’s first game night. I’m just. I just want everything, to get everything perfect. I need it to be perfect for her.” Alex stressed._

_“You’re really nervous for your girlfriend to meet everyone. It’s adorable.” Kara teased._

_“I am Kara okay, I really like her, she brings out these feelings that I’ve never felt before about anyone or even thought I could feel. I might even love her.”_

_“Okay, tell me what you else you want done and I’ll help.” Kara wanted this night to go however her sister planned it. Alex just grinned and started listing off things that were left to be done._

_When everyone started arriving Alex kept nervously staring at the door and would check her phone often. When the dreaded text came she frowned and looked up at Kara._

_“A call came in, she might be an hour or two late.” Alex sighed leaning back in her chair grabbing her beer and finishing it._

_“It’ll be okay. Supergirl can go and help if it’ll be faster.” Kara offered._

_“No, when Supergirl gets involved the paperwork becomes a nightmare and that’ll keep her even longer.” Alex explained getting up and getting another beer. When she came back, she waited another hour, after having drank a total of four beers so far, her eyes on the tv but not registering what was on, before getting up._

_“I’m going to go check on dinner.”_

_“Who’s Alex waiting on?” Winn asked in a not as low of a whisper as he thought._

_“Maggie. It’s suppose to be her first games night but work is keeping her busy.” Kara whispered back, slightly quieter than Winn had first spoken._

_“That sucks. Maggie seems awesome.” Winn frowned looking over at Kara._

_“Yeah she does. I just hope she treats Alex like she should be treated. Not like how those assholes in high school treated her.”_

_“Well if she doesn’t treat her well Supergirl can always teach her a lesson.” Winn pointed out._

_“Oh Supergirl will be stepping in any time she needs to.” Kara pointed out. “I’m not letting anyone mistreat Alex.”_

_Alex had gone out into the hall after making sure nothing was burning in the oven, she didn’t want to have this call with everyone watching her._

_“ **Hey Danvers.** ” Alex started to have such a goofy big smile on her face just from Maggie’s voice._

_“Hhheeeeey Sawyerrrrr. Anycloser tooo beeeing ableome?” Alex felt her mouth not cooperate with her own thoughts._

_“ **Just one more witness’ statement to get. How much have had you had to drink?** ”_

_“’Ive, on sixx,” Alex took another swig from said sixth bottle in her hand. “Missssssss youuuu.”_

_“ **I miss you too Danvers. Can you please take it easy on the drinks, it’d be nice if when I get there you’re not hammered.** ” Alex frowned as she heard Maggie sigh. “ **Can you stop drinking the sixth one and switch to water, maybe not drink any more alcohol until after we eat?** ” _

_“Mhmm. Looooovvvveeeee you.” Alex was leaning now against the wall, slowly slumping down into a sitting position._

_“ **Love you too babe, I’ll be there soon.** ” Alex laid the bottle down next to her, her head falling on her knees. She just wanted to wait for Maggie. _

_Alex was just sat there in the hall for ten minutes when Kara came out to check on her._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Mhmm, just waiting for Maggie, she just had one more witness to talk too.” Alex didn’t lift her head up, she just turned to face Kara who sat down next to her._

_“You don’t want to come wait inside?” Alex just shook her head in response._

_“Okay. Do you want me to bring you out anything? Like a chair?”_

_“Do you mind getting me some water?”_

_“Nope. I’ll be right back.”_

_When Maggie did arrive, ten minutes after Kara had checked on Alex she found Alex on the floor, her eyes closed, her arms around her legs. Maggie just smiled at the sight, walking as quietly as possible before sitting down next to her and pulling her into her arms._

_“Hey sorry I took so long.” Maggie grinned at how happy Alex looked just leaning into her._

_“Itsokay.” Alex mumbled nuzzling into the crook of Maggie’s neck. Maggie just tightened her hold._

_“Should we go in so I can meet everyone or do you want to just stay here?” Maggie was letting it all be up to Alex. These were her friends after all._

_“I’m kinda hungry.” Alex didn’t make a move to get up clearly too comfortable in Maggie’s arms._

_“Okay. Let’s go eat.” Maggie pulled Alex up with her as she stood._

_Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the just that Alex felt comfortable. But that was the first time she was submissive in front of other people. Maggie was pulled into the living room, pushed into one of the overly stuffed chairs. She kind of expected Alex to crawl in her lap with how she was acting back in the hall but instead she knelt on the floor by Maggie’s legs, even leaning against her legs. An uncomfortable silence filled the apartment, everyone staring at Alex and Maggie in surprise and confusion before Winn finally broke it._

_“So you’re who Alex was restlessly waiting for?”_

Maggie was pulled out of her dream by the ringing of a cell phone. She felt Alex stir and tried not to disturb her even more as she moved to silence the ringing. She looked at the screen and smiled at who was calling.

“Good Morning Dr. Danvers.” Maggie spoke softly trying to get up without waking the sleeping Alex on her chest.

“ **Good Morning Maggie and I thought I told you to call me Eliza. I didn’t wake you did I?** ”

“No, no it’s fine.” Maggie had the phone pinned between her ear and shoulder as she tried to slowly and carefully move Alex onto the mattress. “Did you want to talk to Alex? She’s still asleep but I can wake her for you.”

“ **No, there’s no need to wake her, I actually had wanted to speak to you.** ”

“Oh, okay yeah. Just one second.” Maggie laid the phone back down on the nightstand. She only had gotten Alex to stop using her left shoulder as a pillow, but Alex had just switched to use her right shoulder instead. “Babe, I need to take a call, you have to sleep on the bed not just on me.” Maggie whispered gently rubbing Alex’s back. She carefully lifted Alex’s upper body off her and used that space to shift out from under her before laying her down on the pillow Maggie had just abandoned. “I shouldn’t be too long.”  She picked the phone back up and snuck out, pausing to grab her robe from the back of the bedroom door, into the living room going to stretch out on the couch. “Sorry about that your daughter gets really clinging in her sleep.”

“ **Oh I know, she used to sleep in our bed until she was twelve.** ” Eliza let out a small laugh. “ **I’m going to be visiting for a few days in two weeks, I’m giving a series of guest lectures at NCU, I was hoping you both were free for a dinner at least.** ”

“I’ll make sure that work will not get in the way. I take it that you’ve heard about the latest change with Alex and the DEO.”

“ **Kara called me wanting me to step in thinking you’d listen to me if you didn’t listen to her.** **Frankly Maggie, if it was up to me she would never had been in the DEO, but she had kept it all hidden from me until she had Kara backing her in her position so I couldn’t do anything. I’m glad you did something about it. She’s never been good at listening to me. I can only hope she listens to you better.** ”

“She does. I don’t tolerate disobedience, not anymore, she knows the rules and she knows what happens when she breaks them. Kara just doesn’t seem to care about them.”

“ **Kara mentioned something about Lane and Alex. That Lane was teaching Alex how to and I quote, finally stand up against you when you get abusive…do I want to know what that means?** ”

“Did you hear about what happened with Lord? I don’t remember if Kara filled you in or not.”

“ **Yes, I knew that my daughter was missing and was being tortured by Maxwell Lord. What does that have to do with anything?** ”

“Lane and Alex thought it would be a good idea for Alex to get better at being defiant and didn’t think I should know about their plan. Kara thinks that the punishment for this plan was too harsh. Alex didn’t. I gave her different options and she picked which one she wanted.” Maggie felt herself explain. “Anyways, you haven’t booked a hotel yet right? You know you are always welcomed here.”

“ **I have, I don’t think either one of my daughters want to be saddled with me for that amount of time. The university will be paying for it so don’t worry about that.** ”

“Alright fine, but you’re coming here for a few meals at least. You should see how much better Alex has gotten at cooking it’s amazing.”

“ **Alright, I look forward to it. Tell Alex to call me when she gets a chance. I’ll talk you later Maggie.** ”

“I will Dr. Danvers. I’m glad we finally got a chance to catch up.” Maggie hung up the phone, standing up to go check on Alex. She smiled at how Alex was clinging to her pillow. She hung her robe back up, turning up the air conditioning and grabbing the blanket from where it was kicked down to the foot of the bed and pulling it back up to the top of the bed, climbing in and wrapped her arms tights around Alex, undoing the clip to the short leash and clipping on the longer one.

…

“We don’t have to go to games night Maggie.” Alex had just finished emptying the dishwasher looking over to where Maggie was on the couch watching some documentary. “I know things have been tough between you and Kara so we don’t need to go. I’m fine with a quiet night in just us.”

“I’m not going to attack Lane.” Maggie turned to go to look back at Alex. “I mean, if she’s trying to fucking grope you then yeah I will then but I can be in a room with her and act civil. Why Alex is there is a reason you don’t want to be in the same room as her?”

“I just know how you get jealous that’s all.” Alex went back to cuddle into Maggie’s side, lunching having been cleared up.

“You know how I get when you try and make me jealous for fun.” Maggie clarified. “You haven’t seen me jealous for real. You haven’t seen how I’ve reacted to a situation where someone else convinces you that you’re far too good for me and you deserve better. You don’t know how I would act in that situation where you actually finally meet that person you’d be better off with, because I honestly have no idea how would I act. Now again I ask, is there a reason you don’t want me in the same room as Lane?”

“I’m just worried, she’ll do something normal and you’ll think it was her like making a move or something and put her through a window.” Alex admitted with a frown.

“So are you more concerned with what I might do or what Lucy might do?” Maggie asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Her. At least with you I know if I stay in your lap you’re movement’s limited.”

“Fine, you can stay in my lap.” Maggie just rolled her eyes as she stared at Alex’s grin. “Don’t be a brat about it, you’re just admitting that I may have to be concerned with how close Lane is sitting to us and I therefore have a right to break her nose, at least.”

…

Maggie and Alex had ended up going to Kara’s early to help her set it all up.

Kara kept trying to see if she could see any signs of bruises or marks on Alex, but there wasn’t any.

She watched as Alex prepared the food, she watched as Maggie set up the board game for them.

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Kara whispered to Alex looking over at Maggie. Alex just rolled her eyes.

“Hey Maggie, quick question, are you abusing me? Kara wants to know.” Alex called out looking over at her Dom.

“Abusing you? Oh yeah, I stabbed you four times in the thighs last night, I choked you until you passed out on the way over here and I currently have a car battery hooked up to your skull constantly electrocuting you.” Maggie grinned at the sisters in the kitchen.

“Happy Kara?” Alex smirked at her sister before taking out the garlic bread out of the oven and adding even more cheese and bacon bits.

“I’m your sister, it’s my job to worry.” Kara huffed.

“That’s my line and you need to stop stealing it.” Alex slid the bread back into the room.

“When are you going back to work? I mean it, I mean, I love your baking lately because honestly I love it and I really love having four dozen muffins every day that were freshly baked. But the DEO isn’t the same without you, so when are you going back?”

“When Maggie feels like I’m not in an unreasonably amount of danger, just by being there.”

“It’s the DEO, just walking by the building puts someone in a huge amount of danger. She’s a detective. She’s in an unreasonable amount of danger every day even off duty. Why is it okay for her but not for you?”

“Because she wasn’t taken against her will and treated like a blow up sex doll. Because she isn’t targeted as being the sister of Supergirl.” Alex responded with an answer she constantly had to tell Kara. “I love you Kara, and I wouldn’t change having you as my sister for anything in the world but when people find out I’m your sister, a really big target ends up on me and being with the DEO, being out on the front line, it adds a flashing light to the really big target. I trust Maggie literally with my life. I trust Maggie with your life and you know that I care for your life way more than my own.”

“I know. I’m sorry that just being my sister puts you in danger and that sometimes people find out who Supergirl is and it’s because of things I do. I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing you can do different that would make me change my mind about Alex working at the DEO.” Maggie stressed. “If Hank would agree to increase the security and keep Alex in the lab, she could go back. He refuses to. He doesn’t want to waste his best agents by having them in the lab only. So I’m sorry Kara if it’s weird at the DEO without Alex but you can blame Hank for it.”

“You hate being stuck in the lab.”

“I enjoy working in the lab, it’s simpler than the field, everything makes sense and you can predict what will happen. I just don’t enjoy being benched over bullshit.” She sighed. “Are you going to keep repeating this or are you going to stop once everyone else comes?”

“I don’t plan to make things weird or uncomfortable for you but if work comes up yeah. I might.”   

“Yeah, you mention this shit in front of your friends and I’ll personally see that no restaurant in the world will ever make potstickers again.” She threatened. “I know you disagree with me putting every decision into Maggie’s hands but that’s what I do.”

“I trust you.” Kara sighed. “And don’t threaten potstickers they haven’t done anything wrong.” Kara pouted looking over at her.

The front door opened and Lucy strode in. “Oh, you’re pretty covered Alex, I’m kind of disappointed.” She frowned. “Hey Maggie.” Lucy grinned at the other Dom.

If Kara wasn’t Supergirl, she wouldn’t have been able to act fast enough but she was and therefore instead of Lucy being strangled, or having her jaw broken, Maggie was lifted up in the air and held back by Kara.

“Seriously Lucy? Do you want to be in a coma?” Kara asked.

“It’s fun seeing her get like this.” Lucy shrugged smirking at Alex even as the Sub walked over to her, winded up and punched her square in the face.

“Alex!” Kara yelled releasing Maggie floating back down to the ground. “Are you guys kidding me.”


End file.
